


Our Hero Saint of the Dolphins

by gammacookie



Series: Dead leaves fall to burn [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, F/M, Iruka has a sister, Kaida Umino, M/M, Shin gets screen time, Umino twins, people die, they love all the little kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammacookie/pseuds/gammacookie
Summary: Iruka and his twin sister Kaida were living their normal lives. They would wake up in the shared bedroom of their shared three-bedroom apartment, get their prospective wards ready for school, and leave for work. One day that all comes to an abrupt halt. Now they not only have to fight for their lives in the appending doom of the human race but also have to protect and care for the many children that come under their protection. Can they save them all? Are they just putting on the inevitable? What happens when old and new faces appear in the midst of the chaos?Mature rating for gore. May be updated to include sexual content.
Relationships: Sai & Original Female Character(s), Sai & Shin (Naruto), Shin & Original Female Character(s), Umino Iruka & Original Female Character(s), Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Dead leaves fall to burn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994437
Kudos: 7





	1. Intro: What happened to stopping at three?

**Author's Note:**

> I have never in my life written anything. So this is the first go. The way this world is set up is according to the way I see the world, and even where I am from it is a little abstract. I have a notebook full of schematics and schedules from what I experienced and it is off from what others had when growing up. if I can find someone to make a legible copy to attach I will. I have no beta so a lot of things will be wrong and I accept the critics of those who read this. I am not sure how long this work will be but I have at least four sections planned out. None of which is written. This first section only covers the first year after the outbreak. The relationships are TBD, as such the tags will update from time to time.
> 
> I work full time and volunteer outside of that so updates will be pretty inconsistent. If I don't like how this fic is going then I may just scrap the whole project. I have a million and one ideas but not all of them are going to be good. I was only recently encouraged to put my stuff out there. 
> 
> I don't own Naruto nor do I make anything from this fic. I also am not completely basing this off any particular zombie movie or game but it might run along the lines of Resident Evil and I don't own that either.

The day started like any other. The Umino twins got their respective wayward youths out of bed and ready for school. Naruto causing the most fuss with Iruka. Kaida barely receiving a grunt front Sai as they both pulled them out of their shared room. Shin, being the ever early riser, was already in the kitchen making the darkest coffee that any of them could afford. Living in a three-bedroom apartment, feeding five people, and paying the school surcharges to allow the boys to attend where the twins taught was a hefty sum, but coffee and tea were always things they splurged on come grocery day. As the smaller of the boys trudge into the kitchen the coffee was made, the table was set and the leftovers and eggs were almost done. They were actually making good time allowing the boys to eat at a steady pace while the elders took turns showering and getting ready for the day. After Shin was dressed, he began to clean the morning meal while Iruka and Kaida got the younger boys dressed in their school uniforms. As the time neared closer to seven they rushed out of the house with Bentos in hand to catch the hour-long bus trip to school.

On the bus, Naruto babbled enthusiastically about what was going on for school, while Iruka listened intently. Kaida had Sai sitting in her lap as he drew an abstract of a bird he saw flying in the sky. Shin was working aggressively on a chapter insert for his creative writing class. "How is your project coming along?" Kaida asks as she tried to sneak a peek at his work. "It's not ready for anyone to read it yet and honestly I don't know if I want to turn it in." "You have been slaving away on this project since it was announced at midterm. Why would you not turn it in? You're a fantastic writer and I have always seen so much potential in you to achieve great things with your works. It's not like you confess to loving someone or a deep dark secret in it." After the beats of silence, Kaida looks over at her oldest charge who has gone bright red with flashes of panic. "O so you do confess to someone in it. Is it someone in the same class? Is it easy to decipher that that is what you are doing with it?" "It's not like that" he barks back a little loud for public transportation. "It's ok for you to like one of your classmates or someone in the school. You are 15 years old and in High School. You're going to have these feelings eventually so there is nothing to be ashamed of." Kaida began running her hands through Shin hair in a soothing motion. "I don't like anyone at my school. It's a private school and everyone comes from money. They all look down on me. I could never like someone that does that." He said it so matter-of-factly. like he already knew what would happen if you fell for someone that could only value you in the terms of numeric worth. "I only go to that school to better my chances at a good college. And because it's next door to where you guys teach. I like being able to go to work with you guys and walk home with you." As his sentences continued, his voice became smaller and smaller while his blush deepened. At this point, Sai passes Shin his drawing. With a pat on his hand tells him that they all like that he can be with them as well. With the agreeance of the other three travelers on the group, Shin seemed to calm back down to his normal aloofness. 

It wasn't always like this though. There were times when all Shin did was yell about how cruel life was, Sai had taken months to even talk to any of them, and Naruto had been so mistreated that he couldn't trust that he wasn't going to be sent back to whatever hell of an orphanage he had been staying at. All five of them had their past traumas in the system that cared so little for the individual child as long as the numbers stayed low enough to call it progress. The system that was too lax with qualifying people who could foster, which led to the matching nose scars on each Umino twin, the near-death of Shin from pneumonia, and the emotional scars that both younglings suffered and took to long to heal. It's what caused the twins to run away starting a life on their own at 14. It leads to them graduating early and attend college while working full-time jobs at 16. It's what pushed them to go into the educational system and to try and be positive in the light of so many negatives. It's what made Iruka bring home a malnourished Naruto to their shared one-bedroom apartment when they were 18. It leads to Kaida taking a then 12-year-old Shin and a 7-year-old Sai off the streets where Shin was selling himself just to feed Sai. Taking them in at their very cramped two-bedroom apartment at the age of 20. It leads to numerous jobs in admiratives for the city and finally at the ages of 21 jobs for a junior high school across town. It leads to Shin passing his entrance test to the private school, not even a block from the school they taught at, and having both of the young ones in the same class and school as the twins taught. It leads to a bigger apartment though it was farther from work and school. It leads to finally getting custody of the boys after them already living with the twins for years. It all leads to their family, and though it might be strained sometimes it was best for all of them. It gave them what they needed even when they didn't know it.

As the bus came to their stop, they readied themselves for their days. Kaida and Sai walked with Shin the rest of the way to his school. Seeing as Kaida didn't have a first period and Sai wasn't required to be at his first-class till 8:15, it allowed them the extra five minutes for the walk there and back. Iruka had a first period and needed to unlock the door to his class before 8:00, so he and Naruto bid them goodbye for now. During their walk, Shin had made an off comment about the day feeling off. Kaida, always being worried by her wards, told him that if it got any worse to come to the gym and he could spend the day at work with her. Shin had nothing important going on at school and he was always the top of his class so she never really minded if he needed to get away every once in a while. "Could I just go to school with you guys today?" He asked, though he never really accepted the offer before unless he was feeling ill. Kaida was always thrilled to have her kids with her so she allowed it. "you can today, but you'll have to go by the school later to pick up whatever you missed. Ok?" With a nod of agreement, they turned around and headed to work.

"I don't have a first period but ill have gym with the sixth graders for 2nd and 3rd period. I have music with the seventh graders for 4th and 5th. 6th period is my lunch, and I have health with the eighth-grader for the last two periods of the day." she received happily. "That sounds like a long day," Shin said wincing sympathetically. "It's not so bad. I get the age groups at the same time of the day every day, it's just the topics that change. So today for Sai I'll have him for music, but tomorrow I'll have him at the same time but they will be learning health instead. It also helps that my actual classroom/office is attached to the gym. So I have more free-range as to where I want to hold my classes, especially since I get the full group at once. Iruka may have a class of 10-15 kids but ill have the entire grade. It's fine for gym but gets hectic for health. When we have music, I only have the kids who don't take art or band for that elective period. so some of the kids don't see me every day." She honestly didn't mind all the extra stuff that came along with teaching three separate classes. When she started it was just as a health teacher for two periods a day. As soon as the athletic position opened up she jumped on it. A little while later, the music teacher retired and it just made more sense to give her the classes than hiring someone for only two periods a day. She had the experience and knowledge since she used choir as a way for getting scholarships for college. It only took two classes for one semester to get qualified. She loved to sing and so did Iruka. It was something their mother and father use to do when they were both at home. She quickly pushed the thought of them away, not wanting to start the day with the heaviness that came with thinking of them. "Come on. Let's go to the teacher's lounge and grab another cup of coffee." With that, she and Shin headed in to start their day. 

Meanwhile, Iruka and Naruto were setting up Iruka's classroom for the day. "Naruto you don't always have to help me set up you know. I'm sure you want to go hang out with your friends before school starts." Iruka loved Naruto to death, but sometimes it seemed like the only social interaction he willingly participated in was with family. "Nah I like helping you. Besides I spend all day with my class. It's not like any of them try to be my friend or anything. They are always talking about how great their parents are or fawning over Sasuke. Everyone already knows you and I'm not going to boost that teme's ego anymore than what it already is." Naruto said it like it was no big deal but Iruka knew better. He knew that his boy had a hard time trusting people. That he put on a loud and sunny mask every time he was surrounded by his peers. He still didn't like people getting close. he didn't want to have to explain things that happened to him or how he came to be in the twin's care. He hid behind the bolstering attitude so people wouldn't ask about his parents which he knew nothing about or the scars on his face which he had no answers for. His little ramen loving kit was the sweetest most honest person Iruka had ever met. He had a way of making everyone see the brighter side of things and when he had a goal nothing could stop him from achieving it. Seeing behind that mask of big smiles and bolstered laughs was just something that his age group wasn't ready for. Iruka always held out that Naruto would let someone else in one day when he was healed emotionally enough for it. Instead, he just relied on the family and that was ok for now. Sighing he finished laying out the announcement papers for his homeroom class. There was no point in dwelling on it now.

As the bell for Homeroom rang and his students made their way to the assigned desk, Iruka noticed that only ten of his usual 15 students were present. He would have to talk to attendance and see if maybe there was a bug going around. Of course, the students that were present happened to be the ones from international or influential families, so they received the top health care and hardly missed any school. morning announcements went and the school's lunch menu and birthdays were done. with nothing that Iruka had to add he allowed the students to pull out whatever they wanted to work on for the remaining 15 minutes of class. This meant that Shikamaru, the boy genius and son of the mayor's advisor, was sleeping. Ino, the heiress to a floral chain, was putting on makeup and talking loudly to Sakura, a scholarship student. Choji, whose father owned the largest chain of restaurants in the city, was finishing what was probably his third breakfast. Kiba was talking to Naruto about how he was trying to convince his mom to let him have his own puppy. Kiba's mom trained dogs for the army alongside his sister who had already graduated high school at the age of 15. Shino and Hinata were sitting quietly at the back of the class as always. Hinata's father was an ambassador for the government, whereas Shino was the son of a very prominent entomologist. Sia was working on a new art project, which honestly was what he usually did even when in other classes. Lastly, Sasuke was just staring out the window in a brooding manner. Sakura and Ino took one look at him and just sighed. Honestly, he would never understand what is going on in their heads as to why Sasuke was so perfect. He had to agree with Naruto on the whole feeding the ego thing. Yes, Iruka could admit that Sasuke came from a wealthy and well know the family. And Iruka honestly enjoyed conversations with Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, and guardian. The thing is Sasuke just really didn't have a personality besides brooding teenager. He didn't laugh or smile or joke or even show negative emotions. It was almost like have a computer for a student or maybe an ever judging doll of what someone thought a student would look like.

With that, the bell for the first period rang out and his students launched for the doors. He would see them again for their third-period history class and their seventh-period math class. The only problem is he didn't seem to have any students coming in for his second-period math class. he waiting for the second bell to ring and gave it five more minutes to see if maybe he had any late comers but still nothing. He decided that now would be a good time to see attendance. 

Making his way down the halls he realized that multiple teachers were experiencing the same things as him. In fact, it seemed that the only people who had much of a class where two of the sixth-grade teachers he passed on the second floor of the four-floor building, and himself. even at that most of the kids in the sixth-grade classes looked worse for wear. Seeing Khonohamaru, grandson of the mayor and his friends Moegi and Udon were the only active kids in one sixth grade class, and Hanabi in the other class was the only participating in the half attempt at Mrs. Sadoru's teaching of her English class. He started to worry that maybe they would have to cancel school until whatever it was making people six rolled over. As he reached the ground floor for administrative and the art classes he noticed three older students sitting in the hall in front of the dark offices. "what are you guys doing out in the hall?" He asked but could viscously see that no one had bothered to show up for the attendance offices. "Our teachers weren't in class today so we came to see if we were supposed to be placed somewhere else in the meantime." The girl he believed to be Ten-Ten answered. All three students look kinda weary to be out of their normal elements within school. "YES! We have come to see where our youthful learning experience shall be held but it seems that none of the teachers or attendants are here." Lee, everyone knew and could hear Lee from anywhere in the school, answered with all the vigor that proceeded him. The other Iruka recognized as the cousin of Hinata named Neji. he looked fairly adjudicated at everything around him. "Well, I also came to see why I had no students in my second-period class. Are you all that showed for the 8th-grade classes?" Because surely not just three in an entire grade level shoed up. "No. We left our other classmates and escorted Lee down here to make sure he didn't disrupt or misproject the problem." The way in which Neji spoke made everything sound so finite and official that you had a hard time arguing with it. He clearly has been paying attention to Hinata's father Hiashi. "Well, we will just have to separate all the extra students into the classes that teachers have shown up for. You three go round up the rest of your grade and I will gather the teachers on the sixth-grade floor. we will meet there and have placements for you for today. Hopefully with have a better idea of how to handle all of this tomorrow." A nod of agreement later, they all left for the prospective jobs. After gathering the 20 or so eighth graders, it was decided that they would be split up into the remaining six classes. The largest class, Iruka's homeroom class, would only receive three extra students (Neji, Lee, And Ten-Ten). All settled and right with the world the bell announced 2nd period and Iruka hurried to get to his class. From then on the day was pretty normal till they hit the fourth period.


	2. Chapter one: Wet floors and Trophies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not very good at knowing when to stop. I tried to insert page breaks for time differences.

It was during one of Iruka's free periods. His usual group of kids was in the gym for their art elective. With most of the teachers out today and no one from administrative, it was decided that all the kids would attend music class for today. Kaida had insisted that they just have a free gym period till everything was sorted out. He was in the midst of grading that morning's math tests when he heard the first scream. Not sure if his mind was playing tricks on him, Iruka set his pen down and listened. Thereafter about a minute in silence was another scream. Something frantic and pained coming from the second floor where the sixth-grade teachers would be having lunch. Without even thinking he bolted for the door to investigate the noise. As he rounded down the stairs the pained sound became more gargled. Making his way down the hall he came to the sixth-grade science and English teacher's rooms. With one door opened, he peered in and couldn't believe what he saw. On the floor was the women from across the hall. If he remembered correctly she was one of the teachers who also had no students for the day. She was laying in an ever-increasing crimson puddle as the male teacher from which the room belongs to was doing something to her neck. She feebly tried to scratch and claw him away till she stopped moving completely. The male teacher lifted his head to reveal chunks of her flesh hanging from his mouth as he slowly started to chew the bits. Blood ran like a sticky syrup down his face and neck, staining his once light blue shirt. Finishing the bits of neck flesh in his mouth the teacher then bent down to bit more off of her face. removing the delicate and thin check lining and revealing the blooded teeth of the now-dead women.

Iruka was frozen in fear watching the screen unfold before him. It took entirely to long for him to register that this was a danger to the students that would be either in the first-floor cafeteria or the gym. Trying no to make a sound he reached in and flipped the latch that would lock to door from the inside. If nothing else it would at least slow down the man giving Iruka enough time to warn the other teachers on this level. Perhaps with the other teachers, they could subdue the man and keep the students safe. The lock clicked into position with an almost inaudible click, but it was still enough to alert the man who screeched at him with an inhumane sound. Frighten but determined Iruka slammed the door right before the other man could reach him. The screeching increased in volume as the man banged on the door with monstrous strength. The door would hold though. It was made to hold in case of an active shooter incident for all the higher-level rooms in which evacuation would do more harm than good. Luckily it seemed that whatever state the deranged teacher was in he could not figure out how to open the door. Not wasting another moment, Iruka rushed to the opposite hall in order to evacuate the remaining two teachers, only to find both classrooms empty. He rushed back down the hall to the stairs needing to get to the children and make sure they were ok. When he finally reached the bottom floor all hell broke loose.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaida was escorting poor Hinata to the nurse's station. She was hit pretty hard in the head with a stray ball from an impromptu dodge ball game started by Kiba and Naruto. She left Shin to man the battlefield that ensued shortly after Sasuke was hit. Ino and Sakura decided they needed to take revenge dragging Shikamaru and Choji in with them. Lee and Ten-Ten joined in just to help even out the teams while Neji, Shino, and Sai sat with Shin watching as the chaos continued.

"I-I-I'm alright Ms. Kaida. I promise. It didn't even hurt that much and N-n-Naruto said he was sorry. There really is no reason to go to the nurse's office." she spoke so meekly that one would have to stop all noise to hear her. "I am not going to risk your health because you don't want to get Naruto in trouble. I merely want to have you checked out to make sure you don't have a mild concussion. Besides, I know how hard Naruto can throw things so I want to get you some low-grade pain pills for when the headaches start. I think you'll need them to make it through Iruka's classes. Neh?" Kaida asked with her best cheeky smile. She reserves these for when she is taking jabs at members of her family and most of the student body knows what that smile means. Hinata simply nodded her agreeance and continued down the corridor that connected the gym to the rest of the school. The corridor was really only used to house the trophies of former students to show visiting teams the accomplishments of the school. It was the only building access to the gym and was half a court long. It was naturally illuminated by windows above each trophy case and the light in each case added and a small warm glow to everything. Each end of the corridor has metal doors that Kaida could lock in cases of emergencies. Only the janitor, the principal, and herself had the keys to lock and unlock them.

Once she reached the bulky metal double doors to allow her access to the rest of the school she pushed on the doors but they didn't move as much as they should. She gave another push but it seemed as if something was blocking the door on the other side. Peering through to a small window of the door what she saw made her blood run cold. There was at least one body in the middle of the hall, it looked to belong to a student. The more she pushed the door the more she realized the blood seeping in through the crack of the door frame. A very high "EEP" sound drew the attention back to her student. "W-w-what is that?" She questioned in a very fragile voice that told Kaida that she knew very well what it was and was hoping she would tell her she was wrong. Kaida accessed the situation. This is where the self-defense class and the active shooter seminars would come into play. There were at least two casualties in the hall in front of the cafeteria. Both looked to be students and as much as that curdled her insides she had to think clearly to protect the students she had. Another body was blocking the door. she knew with enough force she could push her way in but that was not something little Hinata needed to see. "Hinata, I need you to be very brave right now." She said in a soft but firm voice. "I need you to go back to the gym, tell Shin to make sure the outer doors are locked, and to put everyone in the classroom and turn off all the lights and lock the door. This is the most important part, you are not to open the door to anyone or come out at any noises you might hear. Everyone needs to stay silent and hide in the classroom till I come back for you. OK? I need you to promise me this." Hinata looked to be on the verge of tears but shook her head vigorously and went running back towards the gym.

With the reassurance that her students would be safe, she turned back to the door and gave a hard push. Once it gave way to allow her through she slipped into the narrow doorway. On the other side, she confirmed that there were two more bodies piled up in front of the door. One was an eight-grade student with blonde hair now smeared with her own blood. A sizeable chunk missing from her shoulder and claw marks on her face. The other body looked to be the remains of the school nurse. The only pieces left to identify her was the notable pro-vaccine bracelets on what was remaining of her wrist. Her head seemed to have been smashed in by something. Kaida steeled herself and dragged the bodies to the side of the hall in order to not block the door for a haste retreat if necessary. The two student bodies that could be seen from the window were in similar states. one was missing almost the entire neck column and the other appeared to have mass amounts of shallow bites and claw marks running up and down the exposed flesh making each hard to identify. Given their size, they were probably from the sixth-grade classes.

Her mind was in a frantic state. Where were the other students? What happened? Who could do so much damage to children? Then she pauses and her face paled. Where was Iruka? She had to find him. She would save as many kids as she could find but she had to find him. Looking over the bodies she decided she needed a weapon of some sort. Going back to the corridor, Kaida looked at the baseball trophy case. In it was an old wooden bat used previously by a student that broke to regional record for most home runs in that season. Taking out her keys she opened the small glass door and sent a silent apology to whomever the bat had belonged to. Armed she made her way back into the bloodied hallway. She heard shouting coming from the cafeteria so she went to investigate and helpfully find more unharmed students.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iruka could hear yelling coming from the cafeteria as soon as he hit the ground floor. Without a moment's hesitation, he rushed into the room to try and help as many students as possible. What he walked into was a blood bath. There were pieces of people, no not people students, all over the table, and kids running around franticly trying to get to some form of safety. It was a gut-wrenching massacre. He could see his fellow seventh-grade teacher Sadoru being ripped apart by one of the other sixth grade teachers by the name of Tessen. The contents of her midsection being splayed for all the see while she stared unblinkingly at the door Iruka just walked in. Several students lay either dead or bleeding, missing chunks of flesh either in the neck, face, or arms. He didn't think that Suzume, the school nurse, would be able to help any of them. He had to focus on the students that were still moving. A small group was being chased by the other sixth-grade teacher, Kokage. He had to find a way to distract the math teacher and get the remaining kids to safety. He franticly looked around the room for anything to use. The only thing he could see where a few trays and a yellow wet floor sign, which was uncomically sitting in a pool of blood. Barely giving that a passing thought, he picked up the wet floor sign and started dodging in and out of the round tables and discarded chairs.

Once he was close enough he recognized the group of kids as Konohamaru and his gang and surprisingly Hanabi. He didn't even hesitate to bash Kokage right in the head causing him to stumble away from the kids. Iruka to the brief moment to yell at the kids to hide in the kitchen till everything was over. Hanabi looked back to her and the to Iruka before she darted towards the kitchen, the hands of Udon and Moegi clutched in her own. Before Konohamura followed, he turned to Iruka. "You have to destroy the brain. They are zombies like from video games and movies, and you have to destroy the brain, or they get right back up." Sure enough, after he said that Kokage had recovered from his stager to run full force at Iruka. Swinging with all his might, Iruka reared back and popped him in the head. This time Kokage fell to the ground. Iruka kept hitting him over and over till the body under him stopped moving completely, turning the yellow sign into a mess of blood, hair, and brain matter. Just when he was about to sigh in relief that he could at least save a few children, he was tackled to the ground. Rolling with the tackle, he hit and scattered chairs and tables alike. He had just enough time to block to mass that assaulted him with the sign before teeth and claws aimed for his neck and face could get any closer. Unlike the previous match, this was a student. Yagura, if he recalled correctly. An eighth-grader. one of the more quiet but still fairly athletic students.

Iruka was struggling. Not just because of the over strength teen that was trying to rip out his throat but also just the thought of having to hurt a student. Sure it wasn't one that he had taught, but it was still a student not much older than Naruto. Thinking of his little ball of sunshine made him release he didn't know if he was ok. He had to survive this if just to know Naruto was alright. His sister as well, and her two boys. Then his mind flicked to the student hiding in the kitchen. He had to survive to make sure they got out. Steeling himself, he put all his strength into trying to throw off the boy. Yelling at the top of his lungs as he did.

During his struggle, he could hear a scraping sound. Chancing side glances, he caught sight of Sadoru slowly crawling towards their struggle. He thought at first that maybe she was going to try to help him. He tried yelling at her to hold her wound and not worry about him, but she didn't respond to anything that he said. As she got closer, he saw the look in her eyes. It hit him. She wasn't coming to help him. She must have turned at some point and was coming to help the child finish him off. Realistically he knew he couldn't fight off both of them at the same time. He needed help, or he wasn't going to last long enough to see his little sunflower again. He tried pushing at the child hard but to no avail. He kept fighting, but even he could feel his impending doom grow closer. Just before Saduro reached him, the door to the cafeteria busted open gaining the attention of Yagura and Tessen. Kaida stood in the door assessing the situation. She looked calm and ready for anything with an old bat in hand. It gave Iruka hope that the other children were safe. Tessen and Yagura both speed towards her at neck-breaking speeds.

Tessen was the first to reach her. She swung the bat with enough force that it should have knocked a man his size out but it merely caused him to stumble. Looking over at Iruka, he was bashing in the head of what appeared to be another teacher. "You have to destroy the brain. It's the only thing that keeps them from getting back up." He yelled across the decimated remains of the room. With this in mind, she pushed the larger target into and over a table putting in some distance to take care of her smaller advisory. A blow to the head knocked what was once Yagura to the floor, were she picking up a downed chair and with forced speared the leg through the child's skull. Everything in her was screaming about doing it, but she knew that this was a life or death situation. Putting her attention back on the teacher, she picked the chair back up and used it as a shield to push him back into a table. When he stumbled, she took her bat and slugged him right in the soft tissue of the face. Once she got the first hit in, she just kept going till it was no longer identifiable. A massive pool of brain matter and blood slowly taking up the floor and forever staining the wooden grain of the bat. 

Looking around and seeing that nothing else was moving to attack, Kaida finally was able to realize exactly what she did. "What the fuck." Her breathing was coming out in panicked gasps. "What the fuck. What the actual fuck Ru. I just killed a child. I really did that. Why the hell did I have to do that. I am a teacher. I'm supposed to protect and nurture them, not bludgeon them with a chair." She was yelling, and her voice was growing hoarse. The start of a panic attack, she knew she had experienced them before. Honestly, how was she to cope with what she just did? She was shaking till warm arms slowly closed around her, and she could hear the calming sounds of her brother shushing her. "It's ok. I understand fully what you are going through, and I am right here with you. You had to do it. To protect me and the kids that are still here. We love these kids, and I hate that this is happening to them, but we have to stay strong. At least until we get the kids to a safe place and find some help. They said it was zombies. I am guessing that once you get bit or scratched then you are infected. So we have to make sure that doesn't happen. Now we need to get the kids out of the kitchen grab some supplies. Where is your class?" She blinked the tears out of her eyes slowly processing everything he just said. Yes, she needed to protect those that she could. The kids, their kids were going to need them in this horrible nightmare. "I had Shin take them to the classroom and lock the door from the inside. I told them to turn out the lights and be quiet and not answer to anyone but me. I thought maybe we had an active shooter not the fucking apocalypse. How many kids are in the kitchen?" "I sent four in there when I was attacked the first time. I told them to hide and I would get them when I neutralized the zombies." "This sounds so fucking ridiculous. You know that. Right? Like this isn't a game. This shouldn't be happening. We lost over half of the kids that attended school today. Looking around, I don't even see half of them here. Should we look around the rest of the school?" A sad expression crossed his face. "I already covered the first three floors, and no one was supposed to be on the fourth floor. I can see most of the eighth-graders and a few sixth graders. All of the staff except the school nurse are accounted for and dead." "The nurse is dead also. She is in pieces in the hall. Was there anyone from administrative here today or the cafeteria workers and janitors?" Just as the question left her mouth, there was a sound of crashing pans from the kitchen. 

Both twins took off running for the kitchen, armed with a wet floor sign and a battered, blood-soaked baseball bat. Once they got behind the serving line, they frantically searched for where the kids could be. The kitchen wasn't big by far. Only a few hundred kids went to the private school, and most of them brought their own food. Spying a lady wearing a cafeteria uniform with a half-chewed off leg bagging on the door to one of the larger cabinets was honestly not what they wanted to see. They could only assume that the kids were inside and pray that they were unharmed. Kaida stepped up to where the distracted remanence of a human being was pounding on the metal door of the cabinets. Rearing back with all her might, she banished the lunch lady in the back of the neck. A distinct crack could be heard throughout the kitchen. The lunch lady fell like a marine getting its strings cut. Iruka moved to remove the body from the direct line of sight. Kaida knocked on the door. "Kids? If you're in there, it's safe to come out. Iruka and I will escort you back to the gym after we collect some supplies." It took a second, but finally, the door slowly cracked open. Hanabi peered out at first before opening the door all the way. Konohamuru was the first to speak. "I'm glad your ok Mr. Iruka. I was kinda worried we were leaving you to die or something." He said while scratching at the back of his neck. "Well, thank you for the vote of confidence, but my sister showed up just in time to help me." "I'm sure if he had a better weapon, my brother would have had no problem dealing with any threat to his students," Kaid said in a rep remaining tone to the blushing sixth graders. "Now we need to gather nonperishables and water, and we must be fast and quiet about it. Who knows when anyone will show up or if we will get attacked again. Iruka grabs the delivery cart and loads it up. Be on the lookout for a better weapon. Hanabi, you and Moegi gather utensils and dinnerware. Konohamaru and Udon gather all the water you can find. I'll work on gathering as much food as possible. We will start with what doesn't need to be cooked until we can clear out the building and make it safe for us to use the kitchen. Any objections?" when she looked up, all five pairs of eyes were staring at her. She blushed under the attention. She usually wasn't the one to take charge, but she had been through the disaster seminars, and she knew how to secure the kids in case of emergencies. She took the extra classes whenever they were available and had attended everything from basic first aid to what to do in the midst of power failure in a storm. They were going to need someone with that knowledge, and until Iruka and she comes up with a game plan, she was going to rely on it. Clapping her hands together, signaled them to all split up and get to work. Each person working as swiftly and quietly as possible.

In little less than half an hour, they had everything the cart could fit loaded up and ready to go. There wasn't much in the means of no perishables. A few can goods some dry goods, things like cookies and crackers, a few cases of granola bars, and some instant drink mixes. It would hardly last them the week, so the twins would have to work on securing the building fast to make use of refrigeration and the cooking aspects of the kitchen. Making their way to the gym, Kaida couldn't help but notice that two of the bodies from the hall were missing. Not seeing it as an immediate threat, she simply notified Iruka, and they would have to come back and deal with it later. They had no trouble getting from the main building to the gym. Locking each set of double doors behind them as they went. Once they reached the gym, it seemed like nothing was out of the ordinary. Just to be on the safe side, she had Iruka and herself check both locker rooms and the door leading out the fenced-in track to make sure there weren't any problems. Finally, they went to the classroom door. It was locked. Thankfully. Kaida softly knocked on the door, asking for someone to unlock it. Unexpectedly no one unlocked it. She could hear murmurs on the other side though. "How do we know it's really you?" came a question from the murmurs. "Hmmm. Let's see. I teach here with my twin brother. I sent Hinata back to warn you guys, I love to sing, I like sushi, and I really want you guys to open the door, so I can make sure all my hellin students are safe." the was a brief silence before the lock clicked and the door opened. Naruto was the first student out of the door. "You know you didn't have to give us your whole life story to get us to unlock the door." He looked as put out as he sounded. "Mah. That wasn't my life story squirt. Anyway, I brought you Iruka back to you so I think I deserve a thank you, and you're the best ant a boy could have." "Nah. You would have gone after him anyway. Plus you're the ant I have." As the students filed out Iruka counted them. His entire homeroom class had made it. He and Kaida where now the unexpected parents of over 15 children. They were going to have a hell of a time surviving this, but they were going to try and make every student survive whatever was going on. For now, they would feed the kids and get everything settled down for the day. Tomorrow they could make more permanent arrangements and come up with a game plan. It wouldn't be so bad. They would survive. They had to Survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for the read. Hopefully, I'm getting better at this. Either way, we are going to be here awhile.


	3. Chapter two: When days end

After ensuring that all the doors were locked and secure, Iruka pulled out the tumbler mats for the kids to use as makeshift beds. Kaida worked on removing the desks for her classroom so the kids could sleep in a room that could be locked from the inside. They had Shin and the three eighth-graders go through the locker rooms and gather anything that could be used. Whether it was clothes or health and beauty supplies, everything was pillage from the lockers. Kaida opened up the small concession stand that was used for Basketball games. There was little left in it from the previous season, a few candies, some instant tea, and small things like salt and sugar. The most important thing was the medical supplies that were located in the back closet. There was enough gauze, wraps, and band-aids that, hopefully, would last them until they either got help or they were able to go out and scavenge the town. The thought of having to leave the safety of the school was unsettling, to say the least. They would both have to go to insure safety for each other, but what about the kids. If they were out looking for help and supplies, who would be there to protect them? But they had little choice in this situation. They would be lucky to last a week with what they had gathered from the cafeteria. Not to mention that the kids would need hygiene products and clothes as well.

"Iruka, we need to come up with a plan," Kaida said, pulling him into the concession with her. He looked just as frazzled as she felt. "I know we do, but right now I just want to make sure these kids will last the night. Someone is bound to come looking for them, right? I mean half of these kids have very important family members. You think that at least Hiashi would send someone for his daughters and nephew. Maybe even Shikaku for his and his best friend's kids. Someone is bound to come to get these kids and then we can ask them for help or at the very least find out what is going on." "It's a nice thought but I'm not going to risk all their lives hoping that someone else will come to save us. We may have some powerful people's kids but who is to say that any of them are left. Who is going to try to find a bunch of dead people's children? We need something more concrete to keep as many alive as we can. I can't let any of them go through what happened in the cafeteria. I just don't think I would be able to kill another student." She was almost in tears, finally breaking from the events of the last few hours. Iruka pulled his sister into a hug and allowed her to cry on his shoulder for what felt like hours. This wasn't how things usually were. she was the strong-willed one. the one who did anything and everything to keep all of them happy and safe. It broke his heart to see her like this. She was a fighter and he knew that today's events would haunt her just as much as they did him.

Sighing heavily, he took her tear-stained face in his hands. "We will come up with something first thing in the morning. Ok? Right now we are all scared and not thinking as straight as we can be. I don't want the kids to be sent into a panic. It wouldn't help anyone if we can't keep them under control and safe. For now, let's just tell them that there is a state of emergency and we all need to do our best to keep each other safe. Tomorrow you and I will work on securing the rest of the building and getting rid of the bodies. We can't keep all the kids cooped up in here forever. Once that is done then we will go about how we would get more supplies. We both need weapons. I know you have been keeping up with your Aikido training and your tonfa use was top in our class at school. When we get more established we can hold classes and teach the older kids how to protect themselves and the younger ones." She gave him a disconcerting look. He gave off a slight chuckle, as forced as it was. "I know you don't like the idea of training the kids to kill, but they may have to. Right here, right now, I promise that I am going to do everything in my power to make sure as many of them survive this. I need your help to accomplish this. You know that. I know you don't want to have to kill another person. I know that you don't want to have to do anything that we will probably have to do in order to keep them alive but this is what we are charged with. This is what we have been doing for most of our lives. We are always the ones to pick up the weak and underdogs of this world. Why would we stop now? You have always been the stronger of the two of us, but right now if need be I will bear the weight of this new world for you. I will do my best to help you through all of this." Now there were tears in both their eyes.

Finally, after a few more tears slipped out, she cleared her throat. " I will do as I always have. I will protect those who can not protect themselves and I will teach those who need it most. This is what we swore when we graduated. I will be there to stand by you and fight your battles with you. I am sorry I got overwhelmed for a second. I never thought I would see the day that I had to kill a child let alone a student for the survival of others. Your right we have to stay strong for the ones that we already saved." A knock on the door ended the conversation. "Mom we cleared out the lockers and got all the mats set up in the classroom." It was Shin looking as worried as the rest of them. Kaida came up and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you, sweetheart. Thank you for being here. Thank you for helping keep everyone safe." She kissed his temple and pulled away. He was blushing slightly, "Of course. I'll do anything to keep my family safe." She looked at him fondly "That's good because we may need that." with that they all left the small room.

Naruto came bounding up to Iruka with Sasake in tow. "Dad Sasake has a secret that he said you need to know, but he won't tell me. you'll tell me right?" Iruka looked between the two boys. the look on Sasuke's face told him he would not be telling Naruto about whatever he was hiding. "How about I talk with Sasake and then I"ll decide ok?" Naruto looked slightly annoyed by this, but after looking between his father and his friend agreed. With Naruto running off to the other kids who were going through the stuff from the locker rooms, Iruka turned to Sasuke. " Now what is it you needed to tell me?" "Not here where everyone can hear. Ms. Kaida should hear this as well." Iruka once again pulled Kaida into the small concession stand only this time with Sasake in tow. "Is everything all right Sasuke?" She asked, more concerned with the child's well being that the acts of secrecy put into place. "I need to tell you guys what is going on. Also, Itachi gave me some stuff to start caring around with me about a month ago and I think it will really help." "What kind of stuff?" The twins said in unison. "That was a little creepy," Sasuke stated blandly. "It's fine." "We do that sometimes." "It comes with the whole twin aspect." "Now back to the topic on hand. I would really appreciate any information you could give us." "Itachi gave me a gun and some medical supplies to carry with me whenever I left the house. He had been going out of town a lot lately and he said it was just a precaution, but he really wanted me to stop leaving the house at all. I couldn't not go to school so I agreed to take the stuff with me when I left the house. It's in my backpack in homeroom. I didn't think I would ever need it so I only have the bullets that were preloaded in the gun clip. I think it's Seven bullets, so it might not be as helpful as I was hoping but if it keeps everyone safe then ill let you guys use it." Both of the twins were staring like he grew a thirds eye or something "What?" that seemed to snape them back to the present. "Itachi gave you a gun?" Kaida asked seeming more upset that surprised. she remembered the ever-looming shadow of Sasukes doting older brother. It really shouldn't surprise her that he would do something like this if he thought his precious baby brother was in danger. "Yes. He gave it to me before he left town this last time. He told me that the world was going to change and he wanted to make sure I stayed safe. He was going to try and stop whatever was going to happen so he didn't know if he would be here to protect me or not. he was going to send someone to teach me how to use it, but the guy is in the military and was called away before he even showed up." "You understand how dangerous it is to bring a gun to school, right Sasuke? It's not like getting caught in class with your phone or anything. You could have had very severe repercussions for that. I mean I'm glad you had one and that we will at least have the bonus protection from it but still." Iruka was going off on a tangent of the moralities of giving children guns while Sasake was looking more and more irritated. "Iruka it's fine we need the gun. Plus there is no one to report his brother too anymore anyways. Now, what about the information you said you had?"

"I am not supposed to know this. Itachi would kill me if he found out I had gone snooping in the family business. He and a few others were investigating another pharmaceutical company. This company was selling a cure-all that seemed to be working. With the information that Itachi had, he was going to get the company closed down and offer the cure-all to the public via the government for a fraction of what the actual company was charging. He found out that the company was doing illegal testing on people, and they were using chemicals to make the drug that had previously been ban from human use. They modified some enzyme that is found in a parasite with regenerative capabilities. That's all I know about the company and the cure-all, but I know that Itachi was getting more nervous the more he did research into the company. I think this is all because of that cure-all." There was a silence after he finished. One that said they all needed time to fully understand what was going on. Iruka broke it first. "So first off. Why can't you be this through and use a vocabulary like that when you write your papers? Second, if this is all because of a man-made drug, does that mean the effects could wear off. Maybe there is a cure for the cure-all. So would that mean we just killed sick people? Are we murders now?" "We can't think like that. We did what we had to do to protect the students. If things don't get better, then we have our answer, and if things get better, then we will face the consequences together." After stating the obvious, Kaida turned to Sasuke. "Thank you for the information. We will have to proceed with caution from here on out. I would appreciate it if you didn't tell the other kids until we are certain with what is going on. With there only being two of us, if all the students began to panic, we could lose more lives than saving. Tomorrow Iruka and I will go and try to clear the school out from what happened today. After that, we will retrieve your gun. When it's all said and done, and everyone can freely move about the school, we will talk about what is going on with everyone. We will just be taking this day by day. Okay?" Sasuke nodded, taking his leave. He appreciated that the twin teachers were upfront with him. He wouldn't tell anyone yet. Not until it became important for them to know.

With the new information, the twins decided it was time to call it a day. It was only around seven, but the events and trauma were wearing on everyone. They feed everyone, giving them all equal portions of the can goods they were able to heat in the concessions' microwave. Each child was given a plate, a bowl, a cup, and a set of forks and spoons to keep up with and wash in the locker rooms. Everyone was given two bottles of water and one instant drink packet. With everyone feed and all their utensils cleaned, the twins took their respected genders into the locker rooms to clean up for the night. after showers and changing into more comfortable clothes, they lead the kids to the classroom, which would serve as a bedroom. "In order to keep you guys safe, we are going to close the door, and Shin is going to lock it. Kaida and I will be sleeping outside in the gym. If you need to go to the bathroom or you need anything else, you wake Shin up, and he will unlock the door for you. After that, he'll wake one of us up and will go with you to make sure you're ok. I know this is weird, and it's going to be hard on all of us, but as long as we help each other, we will make it through this."

"Just like Iruka said, we are here for you. If you guys need anything, just let us know." With that, a little strawberry blonde raised her hand. "When do we get to go back home?" "I don't know, Sakura. We don't have enough information about what is going on outside of the school yet. Tomorrow we will go and see what we can find out while all of you will stay here. If anything, we will at least make it to where we can use the whole school and not just the gym. Are there any more questions?" With no other hands going up, Kaida and Iruka made their leave. Shin shut the door and locked it before turning out the overhead lights, leaving the dim desk light on in case of an emergency. The twins took up post, one on each side of the door. Both knowing they needed to get some rest before the next day, but both knowing neither would sleep well, if at all. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi was pissed. To be honest that was putting it mildly. The team he had sent to retrieve his brother has yet to respond. He tried to gain access to the city, but the mayor and his military force weren't letting anyone in. Everyone was being moved to a small town in the middle of nowhere called Khona. It has been fortified with high concrete walls and made a safe zone. The only problem is it was almost a full days drive from the city. He needed to get out and find Sasuke.

"Itachi, I know you want to go and look for him, but we have already evacuated all the schools. He wasn't with any of the evacuees. There is still hope that one of the evacuation teams will find him. Those of us who still have loved one missing, have to hope that they will make it back to us." Mayor Hiruzen was right. He knew he was right, but he just couldn't give up. "It's just that none of the children who went to that school have turned up. You think if they evacuated, then we would see at least one of them?" "I understand where you are coming from. My grandson attends that same school. We have one of the teachers from that school here and were informed that the school day was canceled due to a large number of absences. Perhaps he went to a friend's house and will show up with them." "He left with all his school supplies. I've watched the security footage on my phone for what could be the hundredth time. He was going to school. I just need to know if he is still alive. I can't bear the thought of him needing me and me not being there. I can't bear the thought of losing what is left of my family." Hiruzen hummed his agreement. "You still have your cousin, though?" "Shisui is not actually my cousin. Yes, we share the same last name, and we grew up calling each other cousin, but there is no blood relation. I've checked when my parents were killed, to ensure there was no one else to clam the family business. Sasuke is my last blood relative, but it's more than that. He means the world to me, and I hate not knowing." 

The mayor gave him a sympathetic look. "I will talk to the general and see how the evacuations are going. If he still has men in the area, I will ask him to look into the school. Maybe there is still hope for some of the children that are missing." With that, Itachi took his leave to find Shisui. The Mayor headed over to the central building that was being used as a command station. On his way in, he caught the tail end of a very similar conversation.

"Hisashi, Shikaku, you both need to calm down. We have sent out two teams to look for survivors. Neither team is responding to coms. I refuse to send any more of my people out for kids who probably didn't survive the initial wave. We will wait and see if anyone gets back to us about the evacuees. Until then, you both are more useful in doing your actual jobs." General Kakashi drawled out. "That's easy for you to say, Kakashi. All your family is here. You have your father and brother. My only son is out there facing gods know what. He is smart enough to keep himself safe, but I guarantee he wouldn't know where to go. The same with all the other children that haven't shown up." Shikaku, one of the mayor's advisors, was as close to shouting as anyone who knew him thought he could get. "My daughters and my nephew should have had priority when it came to the evacuations. I am honestly outraged that they aren't here yet. I could demand your rank for this." As always, Hisashi, with his almighty diplomat stance, has to escalate matters. This got the general's attention. "Mah. Just because you have it good with some foreign diplomats doesn't give you any more rights than anyone else in a domestic issue. Your children hold no higher value than that of anyone else. I have already sent people. if they didn't survive, then your kids didn't either."

Hasashi was about to start raising his voice again when a louder boom of a voice cut through the conversation. "KAKASHI. I can not believe you would say that to a parent of a missing child." Ah yes, Sakumo Hatake. An intimidating man that stood tall with long white hair that showed age and wisdom. If anyone could rein in the strict general, it was him. "Kakashi, you need to have some compassion for those around you. This whole situation is new to all of us. Treating it as if we were at war isn't going to solve anything. We all need to work together to make it through this. You must understand son. If it were you or Tenzo out there, I would be doing the same thing." With a sigh, Kakashi conceded to his father. "I'm just trying to keep as many people safe as possible. I can't risk sending out another team because, as it stands, I only have half a squad left. We would need to train more people, just to ensure that this place stays fortified. I simply don't have the manpower to go searching for lost loved ones. No one who wants to go look has the training to do so. We don't have enough weapons to send people out without training. I honestly don't know what else I could do besides keep those who are here safe. We will train more people to keep guard, and once we can be sure that this place is safe and secure, then I will take the remaining squad, and we will start doing sweeps of the city. If anything, it will be for gathering supplies and possibly rounding up people who manage to survive."

With these matters settled, everyone did their best to get their own jobs done. It would take months at least to set a stable system and to gather and train new recruits. Even in the best-case scenario, it would take months for anyone to get answers.


	4. Chapter three: Cleaning out the Gutters

The morning came too fast for the twins. They really were hoping that this would all either be a bad dream or that they would receive help before having to face what was left of the school. Shin hadn't had to open the door throughout the night. It seemed the events of the day before took more out of the students than they had previously thought. Leaving the kids to sleep in, the twins got ready for their day of cleaning out the remainder of the school. Kaida rummaged through the school's athletic equipment to find two bats that would be more suited for their endeavor than the previously used weapons of opportunity. After a quick meal consisting of a granola bar and some instant coffee, they headed for the door. Kaida locked it behind them after they exited the gym.

They had just made it past the second set of double doors when the first group ascended on them. Fighting off the group of three infected children, consisting of the two missing bodies from the hall and another of a sixth-grader, and the remnants of what was probably the other lunch lady, took a lot more time and energy than they previously had anticipated. Even with precise blows to the head, it still took more than one hit for them to stay down. As one was being dealt with, the other infected would use the moments of distraction to try and get at the twins. Once realizing this, Iruka decided it would be best to try and separate each target from the group while the other twin would distract the rest, making it easier and more efficient. This worked well in the larger areas but seemed a bit more difficult in areas such as the halls. As they worked their way through the bottom floor of the school, they slowly started closing and locking down each cleared room. Hopeful that this would eliminate something sneaking in behind them as they worked. Once they had made it through the bottom floor, it became apparent that using the rest of the school to house the children might not be the best idea. The bottom floor consisted of mostly windows and glass walls. What was once considered a move in making the space seem more inviting, spelled almost certain trouble for making the place a secure dwelling. They still had to clear the rest of the school and give themselves access to the cafeteria in order to be able to feed the kids properly.

The next two floors were not as eventful as the bottom floor. Much to Iruka's relief, the two teachers he had locked in the sixth-grade math room were still there. They had been the only two on that particular floor they had to deal with. On the third floor, they found the janitorial handyman. From the looks of the man, he had been infected for longer than any of the others they had come across. He probably was attacked on his overnight shift and hid in one of the utility closets. It's possible that one of the teachers need something from their floor's respective closet and let him out. After dealing with him and clearing out the rest of the floor, they found Sasuke's bag with the gun and medical supplies. With this, they headed to the next floor. The top floor is where their luck seemed to run out. They encountered a teacher they hadn't been expecting and more than half of the eighth graders that should have been with other classes. after getting bogged down for the second time, Iruka tried to use the gun to lessen some of their attackers. Not only did his aim leave much to be desired, but it also seemed that after the initial sound of the gun going off, the infected went into a frenzy. They became even more aggressive and harder to deal with. Some even showed signs of being able to use tools as weapons'. Throwing and hitting with anything in reach. They ended up having to flee down a whole level to deal with some who seemed to be able to run now.

After getting one of the doors to a previously cleared room open, they hauled themselves inside and locked the door behind them. Panting Iruka looked over a Kaida. "Holy shit. Since when can the run?" Just as he said that the door handle started moving. "And now they can open doors?" He was upset. They came so close to almost dying. Who takes care of the kids if they died here. "It looked like some of them were able to use weapons as well." The uneasiness in Kaida's voice was hard to look past. "We need to be smart about this. One of us opens the door only letting one in at a time. The other will have to kill whatever comes through. Ru your a bit bulkier than me so I think you should man the door. I'll take on as many as I can when they come through. If it feels like I can't keep going we will switch. Okay?" "Fine but we need to survive this. If all else fails we could try and get out one of the windows." 

At that, he approached the door. Kaida was right. He needed his bulk to keep from allowing everything in at once. One of the smaller infected was first to breach the door. It looked like an eighth-grader he had seen before but not really interacted with. He had to not think about how small and fragile she looked. His over-emotional protectiveness would get them nowhere. She put up one hell of a fight though. Knocking over quite a few desks and causing some much noise that the infected outside of the room nearly frenzied again. It took four blows, one to the legs and three to the head to deal with her. That was one down and so many more to go. The only positive was that they didn't bring any of the kids with them to see their friends bludgeoned to death, or to a second death in some cases.

After about the sixth infected student Kaida was showing signs of fatigue. They had been working on clearing everything out for most of the morning and it appeared to be about mid-day, so it wasn't much of a surprise that she was getting tired. She was also covered in blood and other bodily matters. the room its self was completely trashed. The desk where strung everywhere and there were pools of blood all over the carpeted floor. Even if they could manage to use the rest of the school, this room was out of the question. There would be no getting the bloodstains out of the light grey carpet. That lead to another thought. What were they going to do with all the bodies? There were quite a few now. Not counting the infected still on the other side of the door, there were at least four bodies on the fourth floor, one body on the third, the two on the second, and spread from the and cafeteria at least ten bodies. Now they had six bodies in the room they were in alone, and from what Iruka could tell the last time he opened the door there were at least four more waiting outside the door. These of course were just the infected. As they were clearing things out they saw remints of what was probably people that had fallen prey to the infected. how where they going to clean all this up.

"Iruka," Kaida panted out, "I think we may have to face the facts that the school might not be the best place to hold up. We are going to have to scout out a place for the long term." "But what if someone sends help?" He was still hopeful, clinging to the fact that someone would come to help them. "No! No more hope ok. we have to think like there is no one else. We have to find a place for the kids to grow up and train. Somewhere we can fortify and have access to food." Gesturing to the blood and dead bodies around them, "This isn't the life I want for them, for any of them, but neither is cowering in a dark room hoping to be rescued. Tomorrow I'm going to leave and I won't come back till I have found a place for them."  
"You could die out there by yourself. You cant go half-cocked and running into who knows what. We just need to sit tight and come up with something better."  
"No! If we stay like this then we will die. If not from whatever the hell is going on then from starvation. The kids need supplies regardless."  
"Fine. I may know a place we can check out. It's about ten blocks into the city center. It's a privately owned community center."  
"What so special about that place?"  
"You remember how Naruto went on that 'we need plants' kick? Well, I took him to a class there that showed you just what it takes to raise seedlings and care for the plants. They have a fully functioning rooftop garden. It has solar power for the top level and a way of collecting rainwater for the garden. The last time we were there, it had a library, activities center, and a fully functioning banquet style kitchen. The bottom floor only has two entrances and the windows have bars so extra protection. Its also located in a shopping district with a few clothing stores around, a supermarket, a clinic, and a few convenience style stores. There might have also been a hardware store a few blocks away, and the natural museum is only two blocks south of it. We could probably salvage some weapons from there." He looked up to find Kaida staring at him. She blinked once, then twice, then she lunged at him. He just barely made it out of her grasp.  
"I can not believe that you had everything planned out and had a whole list of places for us to get what we need and you're just letting me freak out over how we are now the parents of like twenty kids. I am going to kill you I swear to whatever unholy deity that produced you that I will slaughter you for making me go through all this today. Why? Just tell me why you let me worry and yell about this all day when you already knew what we could do?" Well, she was defiantly mad and he was defiantly not getting anywhere close to her for the moment.  
"I only just thought about it when you're were having your meltdown." The glare that got him sent shivers down his spine. "Honest it just came to me. I panicked when I thought you would leave me here and go die out there, then it popped in my head the memories of the garden on the roof. I am not saying it the answer for all we know it already has someone there but it's worth a try and better than having no heading at all. We would still need to find a way to get the kids from point a to point b."  
"We will check it out at the end of the week. by then if know has come then no one will come. We have just enough supplies to last till then. Now, let's finish clearing this place so we can use the cafeteria and feed the kids some real food."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the end of the week, the twins were able to make it to the community center. It honestly was perfect for what they needed. It was a clean energy building, with backup water supplies and a tank to catch rainwater on the top. It had a gym and a weight room, along with a library, a few conference rooms, a banquet hall with a full line kitchen, and it even had a bunker with emergency supplies such as bedding, first aid, and a few ration type meal bars. The only problem was while there was no one or any infected in the building, they ran into hoards of them on the way there. This raised the problem of getting the kids here safely and in the least amount of trips. They couldn't use a car with half the streets overrun by either infected or abounded cars. The most ideal situation would be to take them in small batches by foot but that would take too long and open them up to a lot of problems. It was decided that the best course of action would be to take two trips. On the first trip, they would take the younger kids and the more delicate natured children along with Shin. The first trip would most likely have fewer problems and with Shin to watch the children once they get from the school to their new home. They scouted three possible ways to get from point a to point b with the least amount of traction. Deciding on the shortest route for the first group and the longest route for the second group encase they drew too much attention on the first trip. With that, they also decided to make a diversion in the opposite direction of the school. They would set off a few car alarms when they headed out the first time about six or seven blocks away from the shopping district and more into the business district. Once the plan was laid out they simply had to go back and go over it with the children so everyone could pack up and be on the same page for enacting it the next day. They bolted and barricaded the front door. nothing was getting in or out of it now. Leaving from the only other exit, the back door, which leads to a gated alleyway. they simply chained the door closed for easy access if they were being pursued. They did the same for the gate to the alleyway before heading back to the school.

Back at the school, they did a basic rundown of how things would go tomorrow. It would take most if not all the day tomorrow to securely get all the kids to the community center. Most of the kids were scared to even try and leave the school. Of course, most of them thought they would have been saved by now and back to their normal lives. These were also most of the kids they would want to take first. Out of all of them, they could see the potential problems arising with the few who wouldn't be able to take a life to defend themselves or others. Hinata and Hanabi were at the top of this list, and though their cousin didn't like it, Neji would be part of the second group. the first group would consist of Shin bringing up the rear with Kaida, the Hyuga sisters Khonahomaru and his two friends, Choji, Shikamaru, Sai, and Sakura. As much as Kaida hated to admit it, she didn't think that Sai would be able to take a life, even if his or his friends were at stake. The second group was instructed to stay locked in the classroom until they came back to get them. They left Neji and Ten-Ten in charge. Each child was given a backpack with what little supplies they had left in it.

They left as soon as it was light enough for them to see. The trip was going well until Hinata fainted at the sight of a dead body. Then Moegi and Sakura shrikes at the first infected, alerting every infected in their vicinity. By the time they actually reached the gate, Iruka was carrying Hinata and Sakura while full-on sprinting with most of the boys keeping pass with him. Shin had to carry Choji, who was on the chubby side, and Kaida had Moegi in her arms. When they got close enough Kaida put the little girl down so she could start taking out some of the infected. Shin followed suit, having been given a bat as well to help protect the kids. After taking down the third infected, Iruka finally got the gate open and all the kids ushered into the alley. Seeing no other way Kaida had to change the plans. She closed and chained the gate while she and Shin were still on the other side.  
"What are you doing? You two need to get in here now." Iruka was frantically yelling while trying to keep the children calm.  
"There is no other way. If we go in there, then the infected will either take down the gate or just wait for us to come out. Neither bods well for the kids we left behind. Shin and I will make our way to the business section and set off the alarms for the distraction. it should also draw the rest of these guys with us. That way you all are safe and we can go get the other kids as planned. Shin and I can handle it, you stay here with them." With that they took off, leaving a baffled Iruka and eight crying and scared children. He quickly got them inside and gave each of them a task to help set up their new home.

"I am sorry I had to do that. If I had my way I would have shoved you in with the rest of them and did this myself. I hate the fact that you are in danger because of me." Kaida and Shin were sprinting as fast as their legs could carry them towards the business district. The hope was to set off a few of the building's security alarms by smashing some windows as they ran by. Once the distraction was set they would circle back towards the school and grab the last batch of kids. The only flaw was that she would be extra distracted with her son being the one in harm's way. Sure she would have been worried about Iruka, but he is a grown man and she knows he can take care of himself. This however was her kid. How could she put him in danger like that? She felt like a horrible mother having him come along with her. In hindsight, she knew he would eventually have to go out on runs and learn how to do all this but she wanted to at least be able to teach him, not just throw him to the wolves and hope for the best.  
"I am glad I get to come with you. I would be worried the entire time you guys were gone. I can handle killing a few zombies if it means that you are safe," Shin said, and for a second Kaida saw just how grown up he had become over the years. Gone were the days of soft smiles and chubby adolescent checks. Those soft whines for attention and the adoration that he and his brother had when she first took them in. Now she had an almost adult and a borderline teen. It made her feel old but also slightly proud that these boys who had it so hard could turn out so good.

She smiled softly "I am glad I can count on you Shin. You have always been a good son." With that, they took off again. Making their way to the business district was easier than their trip to the community center. There was little to no infected on the streets here. Most likely people didn't even make it work the day of the outbreak. They ran down the mainline, taking their bats to every window they could reach from the sidewalks. With multiple building alarms going off, the infected started pouring in from every direction. The distraction in full swing, they slipped through a few alleyways to get back on track. 

The distraction worked perfectly. On the way back to the school they only ran into three infected and took care of them on the spot. Once they gathered all the other kids, They closed up the school and headed towards the long way to the center. It tacked on an extra hour of walking but they didn't run into anything too bad. A few wondering infected that Kaida and Shin were able to take care of swiftly, and none of the children seemed too bothered by the fact that they had to kill in order to survive. This would be the group that Kaida taught to protect the others. These would be their worriers and defenders, while the others would do most of the garden work and things within the building. It's not that she thought these kids were better or above those tasked, and they would be on rotations to help with them as well. She just didn't think the other kids would be able to do what was necessary to survive.

Once they got to the alleyway, she secured the gate. Wrapping the chain and tying it off on the inside. They would need to find a lock and key for it at some point in time. for now, though, they had all the kids back together and safe and that is what mattered. Throughout the next few months, they would train them to be able to protect themselves and thrive in their new-found world. They would be sent out on raids with one of the twins at all times and would have watched on the bottom floors. They would also discover that some of the kids had a natural green thumb and others could probably kill cacti. They were able to thrive with meats both canned and dried from the grocery and convenience stores, supply clothes and hygiene products from other stores around, and get a good set of weapons for everyone from the museum and hardware store. Things were looking up for the twins with almost twenty kids. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seven Months Later...

"Captain, it looks like the school has been cleared out. It was clearly in session when the outbreak happened. A few bodies indicate that some of the students and faculty were turned. Decomposition made it impossible to tell if any of them were the kids we are looking for. The building had been cleaned of all supplies and all the bodies had been moved from their original location to one room on the second floor."

"Thanks, Ibiki. We will fan out in groups of two. Look for supplies and survivors. Shoot anything unidentified on sight. If at all possible use your knives and silencers. We don't want to start a hoard. Your pairing will be as followed: Ibiki and Anko I want you to go ten blocks south, Hayate and Radio you go ten-block south east, Kurenai and Genma you go ten blocks southwest, Gai and Asuma you go ten blocks northeast, Yugoa and Tenzo you guys have north west, and ill take the dogs and go north ten blocks. If anything happens you send radio coms or a flare. I don't want to lose anyone on this trip. No risk-taking and if it doesn't feel right get the hell out of there. We will meet at this shopping center, which is ten blocks to the north. I should have it cleared and ready for us by the time you all are able to make it your ten blocks and back. If there are no questions then we can head out."

"Yeah, I have a question?" Of course, Genma had a question. It was probably more of a complaint than a question. "What is with these pairings? No offense to Kurenai but I think I would be better on a team with Radio."

"You are paired with those who can keep you out of trouble and make up for what you're lacking. In your case, I need someone who is calm and quiet and will get the job done with or without your help. That is why. before you complain any further do I have to remind you of what happened on the last guard shift you had with Radio? This isn't the time or place for things like that and it could get someone killed." Genma pouted and Radio blushed but everyone else just nodded in agreement. 

"Alright, let's head out."


	5. Chapter 4: Lets Split Up Gang

Iruka had taken a squad of three out to look for more medical supplies. He currently had with him Neji, Shino, and Kiba. Kiba had found a puppy about five months back and had taught it how to alert them if anything was near. They were currently heading East of the community center. Over the past seven months, they had slowly but surely been stripping every useful item they could find and blocking up the empty buildings. This had greatly reduced the number of infected that they ran into. It was becoming easier for them to let the kids out and have them help with raids. Kaida had a group out as well, consisting of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai. Sai wasn't very good at the whole killing thing, but he had an eagle eye for things that they needed. He was considered a good luck charm when they were searching for something they needed desperately. Kaida's group was looking for clothing for the winter months, new weapons, and gasoline. The solar power was only working for the roof and top floor, so they had been reduced to a generator for the bottom half of the building. They needed the gas to keep the generator running. Neither of them had much knowledge of the generator or the solar panels, but luckily there were books on them in the small library. Shikamaru was a quick study in learning how to not only operate but also maintain both. He, along with Ino, Sakura, and Konohamaru, kept the place going while the runner teams were out. The Hyuga sisters, Moegi, Udon, and Choji, kept the gardens running and were really good at it. They also were surprisingly good cooks and often took turns preparing the meals for the day. When the runners weren't out, they did the manual labor and guarded the center. Right now, with two teams out, they had Shin, Ten-Ten, and Lee on guard duty.

The first few months in the center had been a lot of trial and error. At first, they didn't keep a watch at night and had ended up with a few infected getting into the alley and trying to break in. even though now they didn't see a lot of infected, they still kept a watch at night and during the day. A few of them had to pull 24-hour shifts, sometimes, or only catching a few hours of sleep here and there. Iruka would be on the night watch tonight, along with Shino and Sasuke. They were all scheduled to be back around three, so they could get some sleep before the watch at ten started. He would probably only get a few hours of sleep if that, but it was fine. He was supposed to have the next day off. He and Kaida took turns every night to ensure that at least one adult would be present in case of an emergency.

During their usual sweep, they started hearing strange noises. It took an embarrassingly long time for them to catch on to the fact that it was more people. The kids were ecstatic in the prospects of other people surviving, but Iruka had seen enough zombiesque movies to know that not everyone who survived would be friendly. They decided to follow the noises and scope out who it was. The first thing they could tell was it seemed that they had at least some military training. The second was that one of the guys was wearing way too much green. It wasn't even tactical green, just a bright neon green. He stuck out in stark contrast to the other man who was wearing combat green and dark navy blue. Iruka couldn't quite put his finger on why the other guy looked so familiar. He wasn't willing to risk to kids to find out, though. They followed them for another block while the guys went in and out of some of the buildings they hadn't searched yet. They weren't really finding anything useful, so Iruka decided to let them be. The real problem accord when they started reaching places that had already been cleared and sealed. The more they went into the areas that had already been cleared, the more they started to get nervous. They would look over their shoulders and constantly keep a lookout. They started whispering to each other and being extra careful about being seen. That's when Iruka decided to cut their losses for the day and return to the center. He had no new information on the guys, and he wasn't about to risk the fact that they could be hostile or worse hostile, and not alone. He would get the boys back and talk to Kaida about what happened.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asume couldn't get over the feeling like they were being watched. It was fine. No one survived this long without being a little paranoid. The real problem was the more they explored the boarded up areas, the more he felt it. Honestly, it was odd in itself that some of the buildings were boarded up. From the reports, the city was overrun in less than a day. There was no time for people to react, let alone start clearing out places. The whole city was considered a dead zone in a matter of days. They didn't expect anyone to have survived that wasn't already evacuated, and from the hoards they had seen on their way into the city, it was no surprise. The problem really got to him when they reached a few buildings that looked freshly cleaned out. There were fresh corpses, maybe a week old at most, and the wood still showed the stress of being nailed up. The more he noticed it, the more that nagging feeling got to him. When he started talking to Gai about it, the feeling got worse. Gai also felt like maybe they were being followed. He had chalked it up to a possible roamer. The more they talked about it, the more it seemed that maybe there were survivors in the city. If that was the case, why didn't they come out to talk to them? Sure they might not look like the friendliest people, but they were still people. Then suddenly, the feeling was gone. No one was following them anymore. If anything, this made them unsettled even more.  
"I am going to report this to the captain. Gai, keep a lookout, will you." Gai nodded and kept a lookout down the street they had walked on.  
"Captain, this is Northeast. We have finished our sweep, but we found a few buildings that have been boarded up. For a while, we thought that someone was following us, but it seems they have no intention of talking to us. How do you want us to proceed?"  
It took a second for a reply. The static was a little unnerving at first, but eventually, they heard the tell-tale click of a response.  
"I am having the same problem here in the North. The dogs have picked up something, and I am following the trail. Meet at the Natural History Museum. That goes for all teams. Once your sweeps are done, meet at the newly set rendezvous." With that, the radio went silent. With that, Gai and Asuma gave each other a nod.  
"Come on, Gai, I know how to get there from here."  
"And how might you know that, my friend?"  
"I was raised here. My dad uses to be the mayor here. Went to school on the other side of town. My first crush was from here too. This is where my nephew went to school and where I had the last bit of hope he would still be. He was all we had left of my brother and his wife."  
"Ah, I see. So Kurenai was not your first lady love then?"  
"Haha no. She is my only love now, but I didn't meet her till I joined the service. No, my first love was actually a pair of trouble-making twins that my dad kept around the office. He would invite them over all the time for tea and just to see how school was going. When I left, they were still in high school. The funny thing is you could hardly tell them apart even though they were opposite genders."  
"They must have been a sight to catch your eye, though."  
"Yeah, enough of the past, let's focus on getting to the new meet point."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaida honestly couldn't believe what she was seeing. A man and a woman in tactical gear just strolling down the streets like this was any normal day. They almost seemed to be on the most awkward date in the infected era. Keeping a good two arms distance away from each other. Not really talking to one another or even looking at each other. They would peer into some of the buildings as they went, but most had already been cleared out. This part of the city was known for hoards, though. One of the response stations was just a few blocks away, so every now and then, a mass amount of infected would just show up here. That's why she and the boys made catwalks between the buildings. It was too dangerous to be walking the streets even when they seemed clear. They had had too many close calls to not play it safe.  
"We should warn them," Naruto whispered, or as close to whisper as he could get.  
"We should leave them to be. Look at them. They clearly have more experience than us and are defiantly better armed. What if they are hostile? We can't fight them off." Sasuke was always the voice of reason the Naruto's madness, and Kaida was glad that they stayed friends even through this.  
"But what if they are nice? We don't want anyone else to die, right? So we should tell them that it isn't safe to be on the streets." As the two bickered back and forth, Sai came up to Kaida, "I have an idea of how we can warn them and not give away where we are."  
"What is it, sweetie?" Kaida was always proud of how quick thinking Sai had become.  
"A note. We write a note and throw it down to them. It will say that this place isn't safe and they need to stay off these streets, we could even give them direction as the where they could walk safely that won't interfere with where we are."  
"That is a good idea. write that they are in hoard territory, and they need to head down to the southern blocks or even out of the city if they could manage that."  
With Sai writing the note, the only problem would be how to get it to them. They all agreed to tye it to a brick from one of the roofs and throw it down a ways in front of them. With the note secured and the brick thrown, they hid back on the roof to wait for the mystery people to either leave or be stupid enough to stay and die.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenzo froze. He wasn't in a particularly good mood, to begin with. He didn't have anything against Yugoa, She and he just weren't that close and never had anything to talk about. It made missions with her seem longer than they actually were. That's not what made him freeze, though. No, it was the mysterious brick that just fell from the sky with a piece of paper tied to it. As soon as it hit the ground, they both went on high alert. Neither of them had felt like they were being followed, and they had been checking every corner and opening they could find. Granted, they weren't going into many of the buildings, but they were in a business district, and the chances of finding anything worthwhile was slim to none. They still hadn't seen any signs that anyone could have been there recently. He slowly approached the brick and took off the paper. He wanted to laugh at what it said but also knew that they were actively being watched now.  
"What does it say?"  
"It says that due to the fact that we are close to one of the response centers, the streets are easily overrun with hoards, and it is not safe to travel this area. It gives us directions to head back south and even points out more romantic spots." Yugoa froze at that. It should have been clear that they were simply patrolling and looking for supplies. Then again, they hadn't really gone into any of the buildings.  
"That means that they are currently watching us. The fact that they warned us instead of leaving us to find out on our own should be a positive though, right?" Sure, if they wanted her and Tenzo dead, they would have just let them run into a hoard and be done with it.  
"I can't say for certain. They haven't shown themselves. Let's continue and see what happens. If we start seeing signs that they are indeed correct, we can always double-time it back." With that, they continued down the street.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was getting antsy again. These newcomers read the note and were still heading towards the response center. If anything, they would just rial up the infected and cause problems for them in the long run.  
"I just don't get it. We left them a note. It even had directions on it. What do they want to die or something? If that's the case, they need to do that somewhere else. They start another big hoard like the one that trapped us inside for five days straight," Naruto complained. Not that anyone could blame him. They all thought it was pretty stupid to keep going with a written warning.  
"Perhaps they think it's a diversion or a trap. They didn't see any of us, so they really have no solid proof to go on." Though Sasuke was trying to placate Naruto, nine times out of ten, he just succeeded in getting him even more fired up.  
"Fine then. I'll go down there and tell them face to face. We have a street accessible fire escape coming up in a block."  
"Like hell, you will. Iruka would kill me if I let you do something so stupid. Besides, if just a kid showed up, they would want to catch you and make sure you are okay, and not alone. If anyone should go, it should be Kaida, as the only adult she is more likely to be taken seriously."  
"Sasuke is right. On both accounts. I will go down the fire escape and talk to them head-on. I will take Sai as back up."  
"WHAT! Why does Sai get to go?"  
"Because Naruto, I need someone with a level head with me, and also I need someone who can be quiet. I would take Sasuke, but I don't trust you not to bully Sai into doing something stupid." Naruto pouted at this. He wasn't that bad, and if people just let him do what he wanted, it would be easier for everyone. Sasuke was in between giving him a pointed 'about time someone said it other than me' look, and the 'I won't let you do anything I deem as stupid which is everything' look.  
"Come on, boys. We might be the only ones going down there, but I want to keep you all close in case they are hostile." With that, they speed up through the roofs to beat the two newcomers up the block. As they started to head down, Kaida gave them strict instructions to stay out of sight and keep a lookout for any hoards in the area. With that, they headed down to the alleyway, which the fire escape let out at, and waited for the two people to come by.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since finding the brick, Tenzo and Yaguo had been on high alert. Checking every visible nook and cranny to make sure they weren't being followed. That's why both of them were startled in an almost flinch when they heard someone call out.  
"MAH Can't, you guys read? It's not safe to be in this district of the city. You need to take your date back down to the Southern parts of the city. All you will find is trouble if you keep going North Northwest."  
"Is that a threat?" Tenzo challenged. They still couldn't pinpoint where the voice was coming from, and the experienced shoulders that were more than a little unsettling.  
"It's not a threat. It's a promise. You won't just cause trouble for yourselves but also for the people that live here. The last thing we need is another massive hoard tearing through the city because someone decided to rile them up. Most of the infected stay docile as long as they don't know there is food nearby, but once they get the idea that there could be more, they go one hunt and massive ones. So I might just be saving myself in telling you not to be stupid and go somewhere else."

It was Yugoa's turn to reply. "First off, we are not on a date." Wow, way to get your priorities straight, thought Tenzo. "Second, how can we trust you? You said there are other people living here, but that can't be right. The city has been a dead zone since day two of the outbreak. So now I ask you, what are you really keeping us from?"  
"What does dead zone even mean?" The voice sounded a little younger that time. It was clear that they were dealing with more than one person now.  
"How many of you are there?" Tenzo had to know. If a group really did manage to survive, they could be useful for the village, but if they turned out to hostile, it would be nice to know how many people they would either have to kill or outrun.  
"I can't just give away information like that. We don't know you, and you don't know us. I am simply trying to make sure my people stay safe, and if that inadvertently means I have to tell you, you're being dumbasses for going down this way, then so be it. Trust me when I tell you that I would rather not have to interact with anyone who could try and harm what we have fought so hard to protect. We haven't seen a new face in over six months, and they turned out to be infected, and we almost lost people. So you must forgive me not want you to know any more about us." That was something they would have to revisit if they became on good terms with this new group.  
"Well, maybe you can help then. We were sent here to find out what happened to a group of kids that never made it to their evacuation. We have been checking houses and the school they attended but haven't had any luck. You wouldn't happen to know if any of the groups around here have any parentless kids, would you?" There was a pregnant pause, then what could be heard as some arguing. Finally, there was some shouting, and a kid ran out from an alleyway about half a block away. Two more kids and women who didn't look much older than them came following him. They all paused in the middle of the street.  
"Who are you looking for? Who sent you?" The kid was pale and had raven hair and a hard steely glare that reminded him of someone.  
"We are looking for a couple of kids from the private middle school a few black south of here." This made all of them pause and share glances. Finally, the women, or maybe older teen, spoke. "It's been seven months since the outbreak. Why send someone now? How could you expect kids to survive in this?"  
"Well, you obviously did, and you have kids with you." Yugoa pointed out.  
"I saved my class to the best of my abilities. My brother and I kept as many safe as possible. What I have done doesn't answer my questions. How could you wait so long and still expect results? That is just stupid. Especially if this is truly a dead zone." She spoke with a fire and a pain that only someone who survived the nightmare and turmoil of being utterly helpless in a massive problematic situation could have. She turned to her companions and barked out an order that had all three straightening up in command. "Boys, we need to get off the streets. I am calling the run." She then turned back to the two newcomers. "You need to get off the streets as well. If you can't give me any names, I can't help you, and I will continue to protect the ones that I have. I refuse to hand over anyone to a bunch of strangers. Go back to the South. For your own good and ours. Giving these kids false hope that they still have someone looking for them after all this time is cruel. You shouldn't get spouting out that nonsense so freely." With that, she grabbed the raven-haired boy and started running with the other two following her. The boy only mildly put up a fight. Seemingly succumbing to the realization that he could have just put them all in danger for a false hope of common knowledge.  
"We should follow them," Yugoa said.  
"No. She is right. We don't have names, and from what she said, there are more kids. Most likely, the kids they have aren't the ones we are looking for, and they probably don't have any family left. We will contact the captain and see what he wants to do from here. We don't have the necessary supplies to transport a whole bunch of orphaned children."  
"You don't think it is wrong to just leave them here?"  
"You heard her. They have been surviving here since the outbreak. They are obviously well off by the looks of the boys. If we were to worry about any of them, it would be her. She looked underfed and very young to be a teacher. She might be rationing herself to prolong their supplies for the children, or she is sick. Either way, it doesn't seem to be affecting their group dynamic. She still commands them well. We need to talk to Kakashi and see if he has any specific names we need to be on the lookout for. Perhaps by luck, she might actually have some of the missing kids." With that, he pulled out his radio, "This is Northeast. We have a situation."  
"The is the Captain. Status report."  
"We ran into a group of four. Three children and one young adult."  
"Do you have them in custody?"  
"No, they slipped away. From what we gathered, they are survivors of the outbreak. There may be more children in their care. We could ascertain that there are, in fact, three boys and two siblings. The women didn't want to give much information out. She said she wouldn't just hand over any of the children that she and her brother have saved, and unless we can provide proof of who we are and who we are looking for, she would not be handing over anyone."  
"Did they seem particularly hostile?"  
"No, in fact, they only interacted with us to let us know we were in a zone know for hoards of infected. There is a response center near our area."  
"Copy that I suggest you meet at the new rendezvous point. We will go over everything once everyone is here and work our way from there."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they were back on the roofs and a good couple of blocks away, Kaida put Sasuke down. She turned to the little Uchiha and froze him in place with a glare.  
"Sasuke, I know you are smarter than to think that running out there was a good idea. I know you still have hope for your brother to be trying to find you, and I will not take that away from you. What you did back there could have got you and everyone else here killed. Those people couldn't even give the name of the school or the kids they were looking for. For all, we know they had caught a glips of us at one point in time and assumed the ages of you guys to draw you out into a trap. I hope that all of you guys still have someone looking for you, but I will not just let strangers take you guys away without knowing their true intentions. Do you understand me?" Sasuke looked up at her. He wasn't wearing his usual glare or face of indifference, but the face of a sad, small child. He gave out a meek 'im sorry', and they continued on their way. Kaida hoped that they didn't have any more surprises on the way home.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ibiki and Anko's sweep didn't take very long. To be honest, it would have been a tedious thing if it weren't for the fact that every building was already boarded up. They were in a residential area, which usually meant that there was a fair amount of infected, but seeing as they had nowhere to hide and pop out of, they were actually easier to deal with. This kinda irritated Anko, who, in all her small purple-haired glory, loved the thrill of a bloody battle.  
"I am so bored, it's not even funny. What is the point of living in an apocalyptic if I am constantly bored?"  
"Quit your whining. I would rather not have to deal with a hoard this go around. Oddly, we keep coming on already cleared houses. I am not one to look a gifted horse in the mouth, but you have to wonder what the hell happened here." As he was finished saying that, they overheard the conversation with Asuma over the radio and decided to head to the knew meet point. When they got closer to the meet point, they heard the second comns conversation involving Tenzo and an unknown group of survivors. Not even twenty minutes later, they just so happened across the previously discussed group. With shared looks, they agreed to follow at a far distance to see what the unknown group was up to.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaida could feel that they were being followed. She knew that it was not the same two people they had interacted with earlier. They had picked them up on the same road leading to the center. She couldn't risk leading them back to the center, especially if Iruka still had his team out. Not for the first time, she cursed them for not being able to find some way of communicating while they were out on runs. She made a split decision, one that she hoped she would live to regret.  
"Boy doesn't react, but we are being followed. I want each of us to split up and go on our own. Chances are that the people following us will go after me. I am actually going to make it easier for them to follow me. I want you guys to get within a block radius of the center and hideout. If, after an hour of hiding, you don't see anyone, head back to the center. If I am not thereby nightfall, tell Iruka what happened. I know this isn't ideal, but I can't have any of you going and being heroes on me. I stand a better chance of surviving out here after dark than you guys do. Okay?" They really wanted to protest, and she could see that. To be honest, they have all grown up so much in such a short time period. "Remember on the radio the guy said that they were moving to the museum. If anything happens, I am sure that is where they will be taking me. Tell Iruka to at least give me the night before he tries anything stupid. Once I am sure that they both are following me. I will try to lose them. Right now, getting you guys back is my first priority."  
"Wouldn't we do better in a group?" Sai asked.  
"No. We would be more vulnerable in a group, and the chance of us leading them back to the center is too great. Just follow through with my plan, and everything should work out." She pulled them each into a hug and gave them all a kiss on the crown of their heads. "I will see you guys soon. Now sneak away while I draw their attention."  
With that, she walked right into the middle of the road, making sure it looked like she was scoping the place out before dashing down the street at full speed towards the museum. Just as she predicted, they both followed her leaving the boys time to get away. She made it to just shy of two blocks from the museum when she was tackled to the ground.  
"Now, where do you think you are going, you pretty little thing." A woman who had her pinned to the ground, crushing her into the pavement and securing her arms behind her back, said in a taunting manner.  
"Anko, play nice. For all, we know she is just another survivor. Tenzo didn't say she was hostile."  
"Well, how about we ask her then. What do you say, sweetheart, you going to put up a fight or what?" Kaida kept her mouth shut. She knew how this would work. No matter what you said, it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was what you could prove, and right now, all she could prove was that she let herself get caught so the boys could make it home.  
"Well, Ibiki, it doesn't look like she is up for much talking. What do you want to do know?"  
"We will take her to the captain and have Tenzo confirm that this is, in fact, the woman he saw earlier. Although I find it hard to believe that there would be two underfed young women in the city." That comment earned him a nasty glare. Sure she forgot to eat sometimes. It was hard keeping everything together, making runs, making sure the kids were taking care of themselves, and having patroles. She lost track of time every now and again, and if she would skip a meal or two to ensure that rations would go farther, no one seemed to notice. With that, she was hoisted up off the ground and basically dragged the next two blocks. It was already starting to get dim, and soon the sun would set. She only hoped that the boys made it back home before dark.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ibiki and Anko were the last to arrive at the museum. It honestly didn't surprise any of them. Whenever Anko could get her to fill with blood, she took it. This sometimes made even simple missions turn into blood baths. What did surprise Kakashi and Tenzo were that they didn't come back alone. Instead, Anko was dragging the young women that Tenzo had interacted with earlier.  
"We brought a gift," Anko said as she pulled the woman in front of her and made her drop to her knees. They had to give the woman credit. She hadn't put up a fuss or even grunted at the harsh treatment.  
"Did you have to be so rough with her?" Tenzo didn't think she was a threat. If she was, she would have let them die and stayed hidden.  
"She tricked us into losing the brats she had with her." Anko's comment got her a glare that could probably make any circle of hell freeze over. Kakashi filed that away for later.  
"So, why don't you tell us how many of you there are and where you are located? We could do this the nice way where I ask, and you answer, or we can do this the hard way." Kakashi hated being the bad guy, but he refused to lose any of his people. The girl, now that he got a closer look, she couldn't be older than her early 20's, just kept staring off at an unknown point in the floor. He let out a sigh. He hated doing things the hard way.  
"Ibiki, do you want to take a crack at it, or should I pull someone from securing the building?"  
"Honestly, the inter time we had her, she didn't make a sound. No complaints, not even grunts when Anko's handling becomes a little too rough for my liking. I have a feeling she has been through something like this before and might require a nonconventional method." So basically, Ibiki was saying that physical torture was probably going to get them nothing but a few more glares. SO that means he either had Kurenai, with her phycological means of torture, Genma, with his drugs and poisons, or Asuma's weird staring thing that made you want to tell him stuff. None of it sounded ideal, and all of it would take time. As if on cue, the rest of the group showed back up from doing their sweeps. Yagou was the first to notice their newest addition.  
"Hey, that's the girl."  
"You mean the one that warned you guys about the hoards? Why is she tied up?" Asked Kurenai.  
"She pissed Anko off by causing us to chase her so the boys she had with her could escape." Kakashi took note of some of the winces from around the room. Everyone knew not to piss off Anko. she could be really mean for the smallest things. The girl still had her head bowed and was staring at the ground. Her hair had fallen down from some of the rough manhandling and was now creating a curtain that covered her face. Asuma finally spoke up to break the tension that any Anko related memory would cause.  
"Do you guys even know who she is or why she is here?" With him speaking, she shot her head up to peer at him.  
"I know you." the first words out of her mouth the inter time she had been in their custody. Asuma to a long look at her before his eyes went wide.  
"Kaida? Is that really you? You have got to be shitting me. How the hell did you survive, let alone piss off Anko?"  
"Well, it's good to see you too, Asuma. It's not like I meant to piss her off. Hell, if I had it my way, I would have just ducked out until they left, but I had the boys to think about, and it was getting dark. So how have you been? Heard you got engaged. Congrats, by the way. Your dad still around and kicking?" The rest of the group just stood back and watched the interaction happen like this was an everyday occurrence.  
"Yeah, I am engaged to that lovely lady right there," he said while pointing to Kurenai, who gave a soft wave in return. "My da is doing just fine. We actually have a little village set up with some of the evacuees from the city. Speaking of which, why didn't you guys evacuate?" This was a question that everyone wanted to know.  
"You say that like it was a choice. We were holding school. We received no notification of what was going on until it was happing all around us. When everything started happening, I started grabbing as many kids as I could and locking them in my classroom. I found Iruka doing the same, so we kinda just hid the kids away for a couple of days till things died down enough to relocate to a better area. We didn't know about the evacuations or the response center till we found the remnants of it while doing runs for supplies."  
"You were able to save some of the kids? How many? Who all do you have with you?" This is where she started to look weary. She looked around the room, really taking in everyone, before landing back on Asuma.  
"Look, it is good to see you, but I don't know these people. Though I have always thought of you as a big brother, it's been years since you've visited or even reached out, so I am not sure I can fully trust you either. You know I would die to protect those kids, and I won't give them up to a bunch of strangers. I will tell you that your nephew is still alive. He has actually hit a growth spurt recently, so you might not even recognize him." Her gaze started to glaze over like she realized that she might have said too much.  
"Kaida, you don't understand. We were sent here to see what happened to the kids. To find out why they weren't evacuated like all the other schools. We didn't even have hope for survivors, but now we do. So many parents have been wondering if their kids were ok and where they could be. If we could give them that peace of mind of knowing whether they lived or died, it could put them at ease. We have the Nara, Akomechi, and Yamanaka constantly banging on the city hall doors, wondering when we would find their kids. Not to mention Itachi. Hell, I think he had half a mind to come here himself just to know what happened to Sasuke."  
"O gods Sasuke is going to be so happy to hear that. He and Naruto have been inseparable since this whole thing started, and I think it's cause he is afraid that he lost the last bit of family he had. I am so glad that not all of the kids will be orphans. I will take you to them, but only you. Till we can come to an understanding of each other's groups. You will be able to prove that we have the kids, and in return, you guys need to prove that no harm will come to them. I did not spend the last seven months fighting to keep them all alive to hand them over on a silver platter."  
"That won't work," Kakashi said. "I won't send one of my guys alone to an unknown territory. It could be a trap for all we know."  
"Kakashi, I trust her. It should be fine. If it means we can bring some of the kids back, then we have to do it."  
"No, if you are going, someone else is going as well, or at least two people." They argued back and forth while Kaida assessed the rest of the group.  
"Fine. will you two just shut it and stop arguing. I'll take three people with me. It's how we do our runner formations. One condition, I get to choose. I want Asuma, Doe eyes, and the big guy with the bandana and scars." Everyone paused to look at her. One, she just yelled at them like they were ten years old, two, because they were trying to figure out who she meant.  
"What? It's not like you guys went through proper etiquette and introduced yourselves. How else am I supposed to address you?" Well, she did have a point. So everyone went around the room and did a slight introduction, with Kakashi doing guys for the sake of time.  
"Ok, so Ibiki, Tenzo, and Asuma are the ones I will take. Is that good with everyone?" Again she was talking to them like they were children.  
"Why those particular two?" The one with the cough, Hayate, asked.  
"Honestly, I am familiar with them. I interacted with both of them at one point in time. Ibiki seems like he can handle himself in a fight but also has a level head. Tenzo, I have a few questions for. Mainly why would you go into a hoard zone when you were clearly warned?" At this, Tenzo flushed red.  
"How were we suppose to know you weren't lying to us?"  
"I don't know. Maybe the fact that you didn't even notice us following you, and we still gave away our presence to warn you." Tenzo mumbled something under his breath. Kakashi decided it was time to wrap up the meeting and get some shut-eye.  
"Alright, let's call it a night. We will let you all leave first thing in the morning. Everyone who is on rotation, keep an eye out tonight in case someone from her group tries to be brave and rescue her. Hayate, you and Yugoa keep post over our guest. I'll leave it up to you two to decide whether to untie her or not."  
"Awe, come on. The first new person we meet in ages, and I don't even get to interact with them," Anko complained.  
"No offense, but I think I have had enough 'interacting' with you," Kaida couldn't help but snip.  
"What your not into a little bondage as some foreplay?" Anko leered.  
"I guess you will never know." Two could play this game, and Kaida wasn't going to let this woman get the best of her twice in one day.  
"A lass, our new found friend. Do not let Anko's action dissuade you from the rest of our group. She can be the most unyouthful at times." Kaida stopped her glaring to look at the newcomer to the conversation. He was tall, well built, had an interesting choice in a hair cut, but the thing that stood out the most was that he was plaid in all neon green. How in the world did this guy find a jumpsuit in that color, let alone get away with wearing it.  
"Do you always talk like that?" It was a pure curiosity question, no judgment, but still, the man flushed as if he was being chastised for something. "I meant no disrespect. I am just curious. It reminds me of some of my favorite books. I use to play the audio versions when I would practice, So it is good to her speech that isn't composed of 'so' and 'like' as every other word."  
"Did...did she just compliment Gai? Is she crazy?" Another guy with a stick of some sort hanging out of his mouth commented.  
"Words are a power of their own. How you use them, even the simplest of ones can cause a major impact beyond the words themselves. It is way out of everything we remember what is said and written far beyond what actually happens. To use speech in its original form, it takes a mind not only to understand and properly comprehend it but also a passion for said words in order to truel convey what is being spoken."  
"O gods, it's another one. Radio translate it for me."  
"She is basically saying that Gai is using the correct usage of the language, and everyone is using the more dumb down version because along some lines we forgot how words are supposed to be used to make an impact and not just a garbled amount of sounds, like some Genma." Ibiki was the one to answer.  
"Thanks, Radio." Genma scoffed.  
"I see that some of you have an understanding higher than grade school. It's fortuitous for me. I feel my mental perceptions have been lacking due to limited stimulants."  
"Ah, yes. Let us converse till the sun comes up over our new youthful encounters."  
"You know Gai, I have a student that I would like for you to meet. I feel that perhaps you two would be kindred spirits." The night passed with good conversations, including almost all members of the unit. Off to the side, Asuma and Kurenai had their own conversation.  
"Should I be worried about how you keep looking at her?" Kurenai was only half-joking with her question. Asuma had rarely taken his eyes off the girl. He held a certain fondness in his vision that she couldn't quite place.  
"She and her brother were like younger siblings to my brother and me. When dad would bring them to the office and teach them how the system actually worked behind closed doors, ill admit I was jealous. The more I interacted with them, though, the more I realized that they needed it just as much as my old man did. When my brother and his wife passed, it was hard on all of us, but they were there to help us pick up the pieces. They helped with my nephew, and when everything started to get too much, right before I left, they were there as well. Still trying to help and keep what was left of the family together. I don't think I ever thanked either one of them. Now come to find out they kept my nephew alive even through all of this. Sometimes I feel like I owe them such a huge debt that I will never be able to repay it." He sighed as he watched Kaida interact with some of the strangest people he had ever known like it was a normal night for her.  
"Perhaps that gratitude goes both ways. She had all but shut down before she realized who you were. The has to mean something." Kurenai gave him a quick his to his temple before turning to lay down on their arranged sleeping bags. Morning would come fast, and they all needed their rest.


	6. Chapter five: Meet the Kids

Iruka was pissed, to say the least. If he had known that this was going to happen, he would have grabbed one of the bastards he saw. Maybe then they would have a bargaining chip for Kaida's release. They knew where she was, but he still couldn't get over the thought of what could be happening. Worse yet, all he had seen are men. Kaida wasn't naïve to the ways of sex, but he knew for a fact that she had never been close enough to someone to experience anything. He couldn't imagine what they would do if they found out that they captured a young virgin. It made him sick to think that her first time would be like that, and it wasn't just her. They both looked out extra hard for the girls of the group. Helping them come into their own and even having to explain a few feminine things like menstruating and ovulation. Things that were definitely above the pay grade, but still very necessary. If anything, they didn't want some of the more hormonal boys trying to explore using their female classmates. They never even thought of how to protect them if it was from an outside presence. His sister didn't need that either. Who knows how she was being treated while they just sat around on the night watch, waiting to see if she would show back up. Come dawn, they would hold a war meeting. The first of its kind for this particular group. It consisted of Shikamaru, Ino, Sasuke, Shin, and himself. None of the others needed to know what could possibly happen if Kaida didn't come back by the next day. They already had Sai and Naruto's statements of what happened. Iruka had to agree that it was for the best that it was only Kaida that was captured. If they had taken a whole runner squad, they wouldn't have enough manpower to try and get them back. She would be the best at gathering intel and have a higher chance of survival than the boys as well. All of these points would be brought up at the meeting tomorrow. For now, he needed to watch over the kids and do his job of protecting those who he still had with him. He could worry about his sister come morning.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My dear fair lady Kaida, it seems as though moring has breached the sky, and you shall be leaving off to your most youthful of comrades. I do hope that we shall have another opportunity to converse again. Our next crossing of paths shall be under better circumstances, though."  
"Thank Gai. I have also enjoyed our talks. I still would like you to meet the student I told you about. I hope that, in bringing a few of your group to meet my own, that we can build a bond of friendship and eventually come to agreeable terms." With that, Kaida was allowed to stand, and her hands were cut loose.  
"I shall go retrieve my comrades and make sure they are prepared for your journey." He left, passing Hayate and Yugao on his way out. A cough brought Kaida's attention back to her current predicament.  
"He generally doesn't get treated like that, but it was nice to see someone find him as special as our group does." The man with a cough, Hayate, had said.  
"It didn't really seem like your group treats him any better, but he is very optimistic, and he reminds me of one of my favorite gym students. It is hard to think anything negative of a well versed and kindhearted person."  
"You teach gym?" The woman, Yugao, asked.  
"I did. I taught gym, health, and music classes. It's how I became a full teacher. When my brother and I graduated high school early, he went into the education system right out, learning how to teach math and history. I went a little less direct path. I went into the child phycology department for the first two years of my schooling. I had an athletics scholarship for an Aikido competition I had won three years running in high school, so I could afford a little more in my education. That on top of a choir scholarship as long as I attended coemptions for the school every year. After my second year in school, I started as an intern at a social services office. Turns out I wasn't cut out for that line of work. I had a hard time leaving kids in situations that I knew I couldn't leave them in but was also powerless to remove them from. By that time, my brother was already a student-teache,r and he told me about how much he was impacting their lives, so I decided to change my major. It only put me a year behind him, and I was fine with that. We were both already working full time, so money wasn't an issue. We learned to live under our means as much as possible. When he graduated, the school he had interned at offered him a job on the sixth grade level with a promise of getting older kids in a year or two. When I graduated, Iruka got me a job as a health teacher. It was only part-time, but soon I added music and gym classes, so I was fine with that. I love spending time with the kids, and even with us being so young, they really grew on us."  
"Who is Iruka?"  
"How old are you?" Both questioned were asked simultaneously, and she had to hold back a bark of laughter at the astonished looks she was receiving.  
"Iruka is my twin brother. We are both 23 currently, or maybe we finally hit 24. It's hard to say. we haven't exactly been keeping track of the days and months when we had almost 20 kids to feed." She received looks of horror and awe. She was about to ask why they were looking at her like that when Gai came around the corner.  
"Did you just say a twin brother? I heard an interesting tale of twins just the other day. Perhaps the said tale was..."  
"Not now, Gai lets get a move on." Asuma was quick to cut off his sentence. He didn't need a confession to rear its ugly head up right now. Tenzo and Ibiki were flanking him, both in their tactical gear and both with heavy packs on. Kakashi came to see them to the door.  
"I want to hear from you guys by sundown. If anything happens, I will send out the dogs and have them hunt down any unfamiliar sent. Do you understand?" He looked pointedly at Kaida. Seems like she didn't win any friends over in him. They left as the daylight slowly crept over the surrounding buildings. Kaida only hoped that no one at the center did anything too rash when they found out she was gone. They would find out soon enough. It should only take an hour to get to the center from the museum, and that's if they were being extra careful.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shin was waiting for the rest of the 'war party' to enter the room. Iruka was just coming off the night shift, so he knew he would have to wait a bit. He had taken the liberty to make Iruka some coffee along with the fresh fruits they were going to be surviving for breakfast. They were in serious need of finding a source of dairy products like eggs and milk. They were also running low on stocks of meat. It would be easier to come by if they weren't practical in the middle of a city. Right now, all they had was the dried non-dairy creamers. They did the job, but the taste was terrible. What he wouldn't give for a good cup of coffee like they had before. He missed their breakfast rituals, with the twins making breakfast and everyone walking to school together. He missed their leisure days when he could just lay around on the couch writing as he listened to Kaida sing while she did the house chores or practiced. He knew he was shellfish, but he missed keeping things like that just in their family. Now Kaida would teach instead of just practice. She would sing to the little ones when they were scared or just needed something to make them feel a little more normal. She never walked around in an oversized t-shirt and a part of workout shorts, just lounging a Sunday away anymore. To Shin, that's was when she was the most beautiful. He had always thought that she was one of the most enchanting people he had ever met ever since their first interaction.

Life before her was hard. He had to do some things that he wasn't proud of in order to feed Sai and himself. One day out of the blue, she walked up to him and asked how much for the both of them. He had to tell people all the time that Sai wasn't for sale, and he had no problem doing the same this time either. She looked at him and smiled. That had been far from what he had been expecting. She kneeled down close to them and pulled out some meal bars from a gym bag. He will never forget what she said.  
"I am glad you wouldn't do that to him. I am only sorry you feel the need to take on this burden yourself. If you will indulge me for at least one night. All I ask is that you come home with me, meet my brothers, and have dinner with us. You can both take a hot shower, and ill give you some clothes to wear. After we can all watch a movie and if you would stay the night, ill clear out a bedroom for you. Come morning, if you feel like you have indulged me long enough, I'll give you some money, and you can be on your way. How does that sound?"  
"Why would you do that for us? You gain nothing from it."  
"I think when you meet my brothers, you will understand." She held out her hand in invitation. Shin felt it was too good to be true, and he wanted to grab Sai and run, but they both needed to eat, and a shower sounded like heaven in its self. He took her hand and met her brothers. They stayed for dinner and the whole night. Come morning, when he thought they would be asked to leave, Iruka and Kaida had sat both of them down. Iruka was the one to do most of the talking, but it was the way that Kaida looked at them. Her gaze held like a mother looking at her child or a person peering at a newborn litter, nothing but awe and love.  
"We both understand what you have been through. We know how it is growing up in a system that doesn't care for you. We aren't going to try and pressure you into staying, but we both want you to know that you are welcome here whenever you need a place to stay or a warm shower. You never need to go hungry because we will always feed you. If you choose so, you can stay here as long as you are comfortable. You would have to share a room with Naruto, but he knows exactly what you have been through as well. Us orphans have to look out for one another. Otherwise, people will take what they want from us and leave us the hollow shells of what we could have been." That had sealed it for them. They never left. In a few months, they had moved to a bigger apartment, and even though he protested, Shin was the one to get his own room. Kaida indulged in their interests. She bought books and supplies for both the arts and writing. She started going on forums for young writers and helping Shin develop his own style. She would take Sai to the museum whenever he wanted and even to the local gardens for some natural inspiration. They were family.

The door finally opened, pulling him from his memories. Iruka looked worse for wear, and he could tell that the man was still pissed from finding out what happened. The others filed in after him. Shin braved the dark aroura around Iruka to give him the coffee. Iruka took a long drink and sighed.  
"This shouldn't have happened. Least of all to her. I can't stop thinking about what they could be doing to her. It just makes me feel so angry and powerless."  
He understood. It was no secret that Kaida had her own share of trauma. She didn't like being touched by any in their age group or older. She didn't like being left alone with anyone that could be considered an adult. She had never been with anyone, and the fact that she was captured by an unknown group of possibly all males in an apocalyptical world would worry anyone. The only thing they could do now was get her back. They would deal with whatever damage she suffered afterward.

Shikamaru started the meeting by going over the accounts of both Sai and Naruto, with added commentary from Sasuke. Ino, of course, lacked any fences when it came to conversations.  
"So let me get this straight. You guys happen upon people, who clearly looked like they were doing better than any of us, decided to not only give away our presence here but also fall right into a trap in letting them know just how many of us there could be? All because one guy had said that they were looking for kids. Did it ever cross your minds that they were just trying to lure people out to them? That maybe they were hunting for people and not looking for supplies like they said? It's the end of the civilized world. Everything becomes a commodity, including people. Then as your on your way back, you guys feel like you are being followed. Why not investigate that instead of sacrificing one of our own?" Ino was upset. She had always advocated that there weren't enough people of the female variety. It would only cause more issues and division wants they got older. Now, the only women they had to go to, to ask questions and seek help with some of their more delicate problems. Whenever the feminine supplies were running low, they relied on Kaida. Whenever one of the girls had their first period or even just a rough or unusual one, they went to Kaida. When their hormones were out of whack, they went to Kaida. No offense to Iruka, but they needed an adult female. They just had too many adolescent girls for him to be able to handle all the problems that came with their version of puberty.  
"Look, I agree. Us talking to the people was a bad idea. I messed up running out there like an idiot, but Kaida is the one who decided how we were to handle being followed. She decided that they would follow her so that we could get back and report in. It's not like it was all half-cocked. We already knew where they would be taking her, and now we just have to give her the time she requested and...." Just then, there was a knock on the door.  
"I have to interrupt your meeting. Why? Because there are some strangers outside the alley, and they have Kaida with them. We request that someone come out and verify that we can let them in," Said Shino, who had been on the watch for the alley with Neji. They all made a dash downstairs and out the back door to see what exactly was going on.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenzo was impressed, to say the least. They not only had a pretty decent shelter going on, but they also had some top-notch security. Even if they were just a bunch of kids, they handled everything like the most seasoned soldiers would. The two boys that were guarding the alleyway that Kaida had said they used for an entrance didn't even let them past the gate. They were waiting for someone from a meeting being held inside. No sooner than the other boy disappeared, did the one with violet eyes come over to the fence.  
"Lady Kaida, are you fairing well?"  
"Yes, Neji. I am fine. A bit tired and hungry, defiantly in need of a shower and a change of clothes, but other than that, I will survive."  
"They didn't feed you?"  
"I think with all the commotion of my arrival, it slipped their minds. I am not upset about it, and neither should you be. This is new territory for all of us, and mistakes will be made."  
"I understand, but I doubt that any of them went hungry with you. Here I have some fruit leather on me and some water. I will get you coffee once we are inside. Shall ask Hinata and Hanabi to prepare something for the group, or are they just here to escort you home?"  
"I believe they have some questions for us, and we may need some information from them as well."  
"Very well. At least we can be civil." He left into the building with another boy with wild hair and a puppy stepping out to keep an eye on them.  
"I have a feeling that he doesn't really like us," Asuma grunted out.  
"I think you misunderstand worry for dislike. Most of the children that are here have to know my brother and I for a very long time. A lot of them come from prestigious families that travel a lot for work, so school was the only constant in their lives before. They had grown to rely on us even before the outbreak. With one of us being gone, for a whole night no less, I am sure there was a lot of worry throughout the center. I am only glad that they listened to me and waited till today to do anything. I assume that they were in a 'war' meeting. It's what the younger ones call our planning meetings. Everything here is voted on. Not one person has more power over the other, not even my brother and I, even though we are older. We wanted it to be stable enough that if anything were to happen to one or both of us, they would still be able to survive. We have a guard system and a runner system. Every person has a job and a list of duties that are rotated throughout the center. No one is above doing the smaller tasks, and those who can not stomach the outside world still have to go out every now and again so that they will be able to help in case of an emergency."  
"So you basically have your own government, and it's run by a bunch of kids?" Ibiki was puzzled at how they could last this long if children were making all the decisions.  
"In a way, yes. The thing you need to understand is that most of these kids aren't just kids. They all had to grow up fast, even before the outbreak. They were being trained for high positions in different industries and being lead down paths that no normal kid would be lead down. They are heirs and heiresses and children of powerful people. They didn't get what a normal kid got. They were given private tutors and credit cards, and financial books before they could even properly form sentences. They had to study foreign governments and understand the stock market before they even knew how to ride a bike. Most of them were already managing others before they were even in school. So yes, we allow them to have the power. Not because they wouldn't listen to us or we aren't smart enough to do it ourselves, but simply because they are capable of doing it and doing it well." Kaida turned around in a huff.  
"That was very well put," came a voice from over the fence. "She is right. I was able to dismantle businesses and put together war plans before I reached the fifth grade."  
They all turned their attention to Shikamaru, who was holding back Shin and Iruka. "Now, I am going to open the gate and let you in, but I have to warn you if any harm has come to her, these two will most likely act irrational and take it out on you three. I have no doubt that you could restrain them, but they will put up one hell of a fight, and it would be most troublesome."  
"Wait, troublesome? Your Shikaku's kid, aren't you?" Kaida was starting to think bringing the scared guy was a bad idea.  
"I am. I assume that he is alive and well. I knew that this wouldn't kill him. He is probably somewhere helping reestablish some sort of order."  
"Yeah. He is part of the council for the village that we are from. He will be thrilled when he sees you again." Tenzo was sure of it.  
"I am sorry, but I think there has been a misunderstanding, but we will talk more about this inside. For now, I am going to let you in, and these two will be checking over Kaida. Kaida, I have Sakura waiting for you in the women's bathroom. She will be giving you a full look over after these two are satisfied. Neji has already asked for clothes and food to be prepared for you. I was informed that they didn't feed you, so I am assuming that you have not eaten since the morning meal yesterday. Hinata will be offering tea for our visitors. Would you like us to wait for you? If not, we can have this discussion without you."  
"No, I would prefer to be there. I, too, have questions and concerns. Now I am sure that my brother and my son would like to ensure that I am actually here." Shikamaru unlocked the gate. Kaida was able to take a total of five steps before being surrounded by Shin and Iruka. They were both asking so many questions, and she couldn't even keep track of them.  
"Hold on, you two. I am fine, ok. I will tell you all about it when I'm done with my shower, but first, did the others make it back, alright?"  
"Yes. Sai was almost in tears when he told us what happened, and Naruto wouldn't shut up about rescuing you before anyone could do anything untold to you." Shin had spent most of his night comforting his brother, who had blamed himself for not stopping her from going. Just as he finished saying that, the back door busted open, and a pale and black blur could be seen rushing them. Sai had launched himself into Kaida's arms, muffling the sobs he was trying so desperately to hold in.  
"I thought I lost you. It was all my fault. I shouldn't have let you go." He cried into her chest as she soothed his hair, gently holding him till he was done.  
"I missed you too, baby bird. None of this is your fault. I made the choices I thought were best for you three to get back here. I would die for you, you know that, but I will also fight like hell to live for you as well." She hugged him tighter. He was getting so big. She grabbed and pulled Shin into the hug. He went with little protest. They both knew she would give them the world if she could, and she would fight it for them. The newcomers tried to look away. Such an act of parental love wasn't common for any of them. Most of them were orphans themselves or came from a military-based family in which things like that didn't happen very often. With everyone calmed down and the ager that they had all been feeling that moring appeased, they let Kaida go get cleaned up and get something to eat. They had their guest escorted to the 'war' room. Iruka was hot on their heels. While both boys hung around to make sure Kaida stayed ok.  
"I know you don't I?" Iruka had asked the burly looking one with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.  
"Yeah. I am Asuma. You guys use to work for my dad."  
"O, gods. You were that high schooler that had like a puppy crush on my sister. It was funny to watch you follow us around when she really had no clue. You became like a big brother to us. You had shorter hair and no beard or muscles back then, though. Seems like the military did you well. We were all pretty sad when you left. In case you haven't noticed, a lot has changed since you left. Kaida and I became teachers. We adopted some kids. Those two boys are Kaida's, and mine is the bright blonde running around here somewhere. He should be on garden detail since we canceled all the runs for today. Did your dad make it? I hope he did. I hope that most, if not all the kids, still have parents somewhere out there. Anyway, I am being rude. For those who haven't guessed yet, I am Iruka. Kaida is my twin sister. I am thankful that she is back with us and only suffering from hunger. May I ask why she wasn't fed?"  
"If I am being honest, I think everyone just forgot. It's no excuse, and we defiantly should have noticed it sooner, but a lot happened yesterday, and the fact that she had pissed off one of our people didn't help matters either."  
Ibiki, of to the side, tsked. "It is entirely too easy to piss off Anko. Shouldn't blame the girl for not wanting to indulge her in that sick game she plays. Not everyone understands her humor and even fewer like it."  
"Did Kaida do anything specific to upset her?"  
"Not really other than making sure we didn't find the boys she was with and not giving us any information. To be honest, she didn't say much of anything the entire time until she recognized Asuma." Iruka hummed to himself. If they were to have problems with this group, it might be difficult to talk their way out of it if they had a loose cannon like that. A knock on the door busted him out of his mussing.  
"I have tea and some fruit and vegetables." Hinata all but squeaked out.  
"Your one of the Hyuga heiresses." Asuma pointed out.  
"Yes, she is. She and her sister are both here, along with their cousin. After we have our discussion, if everything is satisfactory, you will be able to meet all the children." Hinata set down her tray and all but ran from the room.  
"How many children are there?" The man with brown shaggy hair had asked.  
"We currently have 18 children, but Shin is close enough to an adult that soon he won't count."  
"How many adults?"  
"It's just my sister and myself."  
"You guys have been keeping almost twenty kids alive by yourselves for nearly a year?"  
"Yes. I mean, I guess so. We really don't keep track of the time that well."  
"I am Tenzo, by the way, and the man with the scars is Ibiki. He is a little rough around the edges, but he always means well. I have to say I am astonished. Not only that, you guys have managed to survive a dead zone but also with a whole fleet of children. Their training is on point as well. I haven't noticed any holes in security, and the government seems to be stable enough to allow everyone to prosper."  
"Thank you. Kaida does most of the combat training for the kids. We have separate classes depending on basic job descriptions. Our runners get more training than the other kids because they also double as our watch teams. The more tactical kids are given management positions, so when both my sister and myself are out, they still have some form of monitoring. We have a kitchen team, as you can see, Hinata runs that most of the time. The rooftop has its own garden and water supply, plus the top floor uses solar energy, so there are kids who specialize in that as well. Sakura is our resident first aid. She has read all the medical books we can find and is a very quick study. She is currently with Kaida right now and will probably want to look you guys over as well as a precaution. Shikamaru over here is our resident genius, and he helps with most if not all the big plans. He was voted to be the main representative for the children. So if a quick decision is needed, he has the authority to make it."  
"You basically have your own democracy. That is definitely an interesting way of keeping a bunch of kids alive," Ibiki had commented.  
"We would like to see the rest of the center if we can and maybe meet the kids. We were sent to find certain ones, but we can't leave children in a dead zone if they are not properly prepared for what is to come." Tenzo didn't want to leave them here either way. Yes, they had survived this long, but how long until they start to run out of things. How long until they would need to venture into parts of the city that would start racking up their death toll?  
"Your concern with their survival is admirable, but we have survived a great bit here, including roaming hoards and people trying to take what is ours, so, in the end, I would like to think we would be fine." Iruka held up his hand, sensing he was about to be interrupted. "I am saying that, if our conversation isn't satisfactory, we will be able to stay here and survive, but if there is a chance to get even a handful of the children back to their families, then we will take it. Everything we have done has been solely for them. Everything we do from here on out will be for them as well." This appeased their visitors and lead to just friendly conversation while they waited for the rest of the group to join them.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaida could barely make it through the center. Every step she took, she was stopped by another kid wanting to see for themselves that she was indeed ok. By the time she made it to the girl's only showers, she had seen almost everyone in the compound that wasn't on some sort of duty. She had a feeling she would be seeing the rest before she made it to the meeting. She hoped that Iruka wasn't being too hard on their visitors. She, after all, was the one who let them catch her. Sure it was stupid, and she knew there would be risks, but the information that she had gathered could have meant life or death for them. Lucky for all of them, this group seemed to be looking to help them. She did notice how Shikamaru and Ino had followed her into the locker rooms, she also noticed when they sent away the boys. She guesses it was their version of a debriefing.  
Shikamaru cleared his throat, "First, I will let Ino talk to you, and then I would like an explanation on why you let yourself be caught. I know that they are ex-military and probably more capable than they are leading on, but I still don't believe that you went without a fight for no reason."  
"Shika is right on that front, but first things first. Did they touch you? Did they do anything that was untold to you while you were in their care?"  
"No, I am fine. They didn't feed me, but honestly, I wasn't expecting that. I spent most of the time talking with a few of the members. I think they were sent here, but what remains of the city. There is a village outside of the infected zone. It's in a rural part next to a mountain. They have it secured, and most of the evacuees from the city ended up there. I am pretty sure they are here looking for you children. From what I can tell, at least half of your parents are still alive and living there. I can confirm that both your parents and Choji's are there, along with a few Hyuga and Itachi. All of this information was freely given by a new friend. I hope for him to meet Lee. They seem like they could almost be related." That comment got thoughtful hums from the group. "I allowed myself to be captured so I could gather information. I know it was risky, but I would have rather it be me than someone else. I was able to interact with most of the group. A few of them are just as wary of us as we are of them. They are ex-military all around but a select few are special forces. I think at least three of them use to be in an interrogation unit. The main person they call Captain. He is of General ranking and I just so happened to bring his brother with us. The man Asuma is the last living son of the mayor who has started to form a government system in the new village. The other person I brought with me is one that I suspect was in interrogation. If we convince them that we mean no harm, I think they would be willing to take some if not all of us back to the village. That way some of you guys will be able to go back to your families."  
"I see how this was beneficial, but what if they weren't friendly?"  
"Then I would have destroyed them from the inside out. I told the boys to give me till morning. If I wasn't back they knew where I would be and I would have had back up if something went truly wrong."  
"It was still risky and troublesome. You made a lot of us worry. Most of the kids were hell trying to keep calm and not storm the museum to go get you."  
"Well, I am fine. Sakura will prove that and afterward, you can ask all the questions you want of our visitors." She went into the shower area and received a clean bill of health and a shower. She changed out of her runners' gear (a pair of heavy black boots, a pair of baggy cargo pants, and an oversized long sleeve shirt) for a pair of black skinny jeans, some black tennis shoes, a grey tank top, and a plaid button-up. She felt more comfortable in these clothes than her runners' clothes, but she was less protected in them. She threw her wet hair into a high ponytail, like she and her brother always did, noting that she needed to get it cut as it was almost touching her shoulders when up, and headed for the meeting, all three children following her. It was time to get some answers.


	7. Chapter Six: Q&A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've learned that I'm not only bad at descriptive text, but might also be worse at grammar. I will be trying different editing sites, so bear with me on that. 
> 
> Also, I want to make it perfectly clear that during their childhood the Umino twins were both traumatized. Each reacted in their own and separate ways. Where Kaida became closed off to those older than herself, Iruka took a more rambunctious turn. When I start having him interact with Kakashi more, it will be better explained. Because of these traumas, Kaida will be new and awkward at everything involving adult interaction. She becomes snippy and guarded. Her actions and talks of their shared trauma may be a trigger for some people. I haven't decided if ill include any details past calling them traumas, so there have been no updates to the warnings.

Tenzo kept trying to get a read on the read on the brother, Iruka. He was polite and answered most of the questions they had while waiting for the rest of the group. He kept sending glances to them, though. It was clear that he didn't trust them, not even Asuma, who had once personally known the twins. He was still trying to wrap his head around everything that was unfolding. Not only did they manage to find out what happened to the kids, but also that many, if not all, of them, were in fact alive. He could already hear Shikaku going on and on about how he was right. He made it quite clear that at least his kid was alive. Now, if they could only confirm that Itachi's little brother was here, they would have a whole village full of grateful people. Then maybe some of the civil unrest would be handled. He couldn't tell the twins that, though. He needed them to think it was in their best interest to hand over the kids. Maybe they could even come with them. He wasn't sure how Kakashi would want to handle the situation, and he was guessing that a call back to the village was in order. Kakashi kept one of four sat phones on him at all times. The other three were in the village, one in the council's office, one with Shikaku, as he was head of the missions that they were sent out on, and the last one Sakumo kept on him at all times. This information would probably have to go straight to the council's office. He secretly hoped that they would be able to take all of them back. They had a decent setup here, but he didn't feel right about leaving any of them out in a dead zone. They seemed to have been lucky in, not only finding this place but also keeping it hidden from anyone passing through. Granted, he doubted that they saw many visitors. If something were to happen, he didn't think either of the twins had it in them to kill an actual person. Just as he finished his musing, the door opened. Shikaku's boy came in, followed by the eldest boy from earlier, a long, blonde-haired girl, a pink-haired girl, a boy who could possibly be an Uchiha, and finally Kaida. Now that she had a shower and changed her clothes, he could see just how gorgeous she really was. The baggy clothes she had been wearing didn't do her any justice. They made her look small and a little on the meek side, but now with her skinny jeans and a simple tank top, he could tell just how gorgeous she was. By the way, Asuma was openly staring, he had noticed too. Kaida, for the most part, was too busy reassuring the children that had come in with her to notice any of the attention. Tenzo could see how she could have been oblivious to previous attempts at gaining her favor. He could almost comically picture a younger Asuma trying to play cool for the girl and she just nodding along like it was an everyday thing. To his unease Iruka seemed to pick up on the extra attention she was getting as well.  
"Kaida why don't you come, sit down so we can start this meeting and let these guys get back to their people. I am sure they are being missed." She looked up at Iruka with a blinding smile.  
"Sure Ru. I was just trying to keep the masses calm. Who knew me having a sleepover with our neighbors would cause such a fuss."  
"You did. I know you knew it would be most troublesome for those of us left here." Shikamaru chimed in. He too wanted to get this conversation over and done with. They had a lot to accomplish and a few things to adjust, now that there were more people in the area.  
"Alright, I'll sit down and deal with the kids after the meeting. I need to talk to Lee anyway."  
"He will still be on guard duty when we are done with this. He has the roof with Ten-Ten." Just as they started to settle down and the door was finally closed a loud crash and some cursing could be heard in the hallway. The door flung open again, only this time allowing a rather heavyset child in. Said child nearly knocked over the table and chairs in between him and Kaida.  
"You're back. I knew you would come back. The others were really worried, but I told them you would always come back. I made the noodles and that plant we were worried about is doing great. I made this for you," he was holding a plate with a bowl on it. The aromatic steam rolling off of it made every mouth in the room water.  
"Is that your take on ramen? I've been excited to see what you came up with. How did you make the noodles?" Choji was about to start his rant when Shikamaru cleared his throat.  
"Choji we are kinda in the middle of something." that's when he looked around and saw the new people.  
"Shikamaru there is always time for food, and this is one of her favorites."  
"Hey!" Iruka was looking very put out by now. "It's my favorite as well and I don't get any special treatment."  
"I'll share with you Ru. That way Choji has more feedback to perfect the recipes." She then picked up the plate and moved to sit in the seat right between Iruka and Asuma. Asuma looked ecstatic and nervous to be sitting near both of the twins. He opted to stand up, giving the chance for someone else to take the seat.

Shin sat next to Kaida. Like hell was he going to let these guys interact with her any more than they already had. He kept shooting looks at the three men. He didn't miss the way they all stared when she had walked in. His ranting in his head was renewed when both twins made appreciative noises at how good the ramen was. He could see the flush appear on all three men's cheeks.  
"This is so good Choji. It might even be better than the original." Kaida had a beaming smile on and Iruka was still slurping away, making more noises at how good it was. Choji flushed red and muttered out a bashful thanks.  
"You know we have a ramen stand that's fully operational in the village. We could take you guys there sometime if you would like." Tenzo was going out on a limb with his invite, but you can't shoot a man for trying. Well from the glares he was receiving around the room, he hoped you couldn't shoot a man for trying.  
"I guess it's time to start the questions and answers part of your visit then." Kaida had said with a sigh. "Who wants to go first?"  
"I'll start. What children are you looking for?" Shikamaru knew that to get to the heart of any problem it was best to be direct.  
"We don't actually have a list of names on us but we can give the parents names that are at the village and go from there," Asuma had suggested. It was probably dumb of them not to get more personal information on who they were looking for but to be honest no one thought they would find anything except an empty school. "We have Yamanaka, Nara, Akamichi, Uchiha, Saratuby, Hyuga, and Inazuka. There a few odds and end families that also claim to be missing children, but those are the main names that have actively been looking."  
"If all those families are looking for their children, how come it took you guys almost a year to find your way here? Where else would they have gone?" Iruka snapped out. If so many people were left alive why didn't they come for them sooner? How many times did they have near-death experiences or think that a runner group wasn't going to make it back? How many sicknesses had they had to fight and all the knowledge in the world could never prepare you for a girl's first period in the middle of a raid. They kept everything together, but he couldn't help feel like they were abandoned here in the city. Sure he and his weren't important, but some of the kids were. If they were important enough to find out why they could have died then why weren't they important enough to come to save?  
"That decision was above our pay grade." Ibiki had said, and Iruka was starting to think he wasn't going to get along with the man.  
"What he means to say is there were things that took prescient over making a run into the city. What good would it have done to come and look for the kids if they didn't have a safe place to go back to? Worse yet, what would have happened to the people we left behind to come all the way to the city? There were simply too many people to protect and teach how to protect themselves to send a group, even a small one. We came into the city as soon as we were sure that those we left would be just as safe as those we found. Yes, it took a good bit longer than any of us care to admit. Building a society that's fair to everyone while still being productive and safe, was a trial and error kind of experience."  
"Yet here two school teachers were able to accomplish that in less than a month," gritted out Shin.  
"As I have already said, I am very impressed by how well you all have managed, but our experiences might be different. For one we have more than a few hundred people to govern. That means we had to have elected officials to represent the people. Another thing we had to establish was trust. There are people from all walks of life in the village and not all of them know everyone else. We had to give them a reason to trust us and to want to help rebuild some semblance of normal." Tenzo hoped that he conveyed the right idea to the kids in the room. He had no doubt that the Nara and the twins understood, but the others might not fully grasp it. He didn't want anyone to blame Kakashi either. He made the right call regardless of the consequences.  
"That's all well and good, but what do you plan on doing now that you have found some of us?" The ponytailed blonde asked.  
"Some of you? It seems to me that the Umino's have managed to keep every kid we are looking for safe. I'd wager that we found all of you, not just some of you, Yamanaka." Asuma had a point and it was time to determine just what kids had survived.  
"So we have a Yamanaka, a Nara, An Uchiha, the boy from earlier was an Akimichi, you have already confirmed that you have three Hyuga children, and I am pretty sure I saw both an Inuzuka and an Aburame. The only child that we were sent for that is missing is the Saratoby."  
"She said he was here." Asuma was dying to make sure Konohamaru was ok.  
"He is. What of the other children?" Iruka just wanted to clear the air as soon as possible. He loved these kids and they all loved each other in their own ways. He didn't want to see them get split apart. Not when they all needed each other.  
"What are you talking about? We plan on taking all of you back with us." Asuma was sure of it. His dad would be so happy to see the twins alive. Even more so to hear how they kept all of these children not only alive but also in a thriving environment.  
"The rest of your party doesn't seem so sure." The kid he assumed was Sasuke had pointed out. Sure enough, he looked at his group and they didn't seem as sure as him.  
"We are taking all of them, aren't we. We can't just leave them here. Sure they are surviving now, but what happens when we take half their manpower away, or they get raided by another group passing through? I won't leave them like that."  
"Asuma, I am not saying that we will. I am saying that the decision is out of our hands. We need to let Kakashi know what is going on and also call the village and get the approval for something like that." Tenzo was right. Asuma knew Tenzo was right, but it still didn't sit well with him. Just the idea of leaving any of them here was eating away at him.  
"Well, then I think those things need to happen before we take our conversation any farther. A word to the wise, as a Nara I know the strategic disadvantages to getting us all to a village that could be hours, if not days away, but I also know that not a single person in this building would leave anyone behind. If you want any of us to go then you have to take all of us." Iruka and Kaida smiled. They had done well by these kids.  
"Whelp you heard the man. Meeting adjourned. I am going to the gardens to see Sai and Naruto if you would like to accompany me. I can give you a quick tour before one or all of you get the boot." Kaida gave a beaming smile.  
"I'll leave you two here and head back to get Kakashi and the others if it's alright with everyone?" Ibiki asked. Kaida had a strong sense that he didn't much like kids.  
"That sounds great. Would it be alright if the rest of our group comes here?"  
"Yah or Nah." Called out the Yamanaka. with that everyone around the room wither put a thumbs up or a thumbs down. Kaida, along with Ino, Shikamaru, and Sasuke had a thumbs up, with Iruka and Shin having a thumbs down.  
"Ugh, fine. I Don't think it is good to have a bunch of strangers here, but if it's what the group wants the so be it." Iruka all but whined out.  
Ibiki took his leave and all but ran back to the museum. Tenzo and Asuma followed Kaida and a bunch of ragtag kids they seem to collect on the way to the roof. On the roof was a beautiful and full garden. They had everything from greens to roots and even fruits. Some of the more out of season produce was being kept alive with what looked like UV lamps plugged into the solar panels that were scattered throughout the roof. There was a huge water reserve off in the corner of the roof. the lid had been removed, presumably to collect any rainwater and morning dew that would occur. Tenzo was in heaven. He was sure going to try and find a way to move all of this back with them. They were already going to have to find some better transportation in order to get everyone safely back to the village, so why not add one more truck to bring this piece of paradise back with them. The solar panels would be useful and the produce would be a much-needed commodity. He would just have to sway his brother a little bit. Kaida was once again surrounded by children till an ungodly shrike filled the air. All that could be seen were wisps of a blue scarf before the mile a minute talking started.  
"Uncle Asuma. It's so good to see you not dead. I can't believe you found us. I bet you had to kill a billion zombies just to get here, didn't you? Have you met my teachers yet? Did you bring your girlfriend? Have you seen grandpa? Did you bring your gun? Can I see it? Can I shoot it?" It seemed like a never-ending spew of questions with no pause to answer them. Finally, someone cut in.  
"Kona breath. You have to give him a second to answer or you'll never get any." Kaida had an amused look on her face. The boy had an apologetically bashful look on his face. "I'm sorry," he said with his head a little low.  
"It's ok. I'll answer your questions while you show me around. Deal?"  
"You bet!" And they were off.  
"He is easy to get riled up. He is a good kid though. He helped save three of his classmates whenever thing first happened. You will learn to adjust to their random fits of energy. All it takes is time." She was alone now with Tenzo. Surely he had died and this was his twisted form of heaven. The way she gave him all of her attention was breathtaking.  
"I hope I can give enough time for that to happen." It was all he could think to say with her looking at him like that.  
"That's good. I would hate to allow them to grow attached to someone that wasn't going to stick around." With that, she began walking around the plants and occasionally checking a few here and there. She stopped at one in particular that had the beginnings of eggplant growing on it.  
"Huh, so that's what you are."  
"You planted something you didn't know?"  
"We had found the seeds in a clear baggy in the middle of a raid on one of the markets. It wasn't labeled so we took a chance. If it had been something bad or not useful then at least we tried. That's the thing about this world, nothing is certain so you have to try whether you like it or not." He couldn't help but agree and he had something he wanted to try for. He would push Kakashi into taking all of them back and taking all of this garden back as well. He just needed to plan it out beforehand, but he would do it.  
"You wouldn't happen to know where we would find a bus and a couple of semi-trucks would you?" She gave him a puzzled look, but in the end, was very helpful.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi was tired of waiting. It was midday. The girl had said that the center they were using as a base camp, wasn't that far away. It shouldn't be taking this long. He hated not knowing what was going on with his own men, let alone that his baby brother was with them. Tenzo hated being referred to as his baby brother, but honestly, when Sakumo adopted him, it was like a dream come true. He had always wanted a little sibling but his mom had passed away when he was too young to even remember her. His dad had made a few bad decisions in the midst of a war. He sacrificed ground for his men and in the end, the government had chastised him for it. He went into a bat of depression soon after that and didn't seem to get any better. They had relocated to a new base where Kakashi had met Kinoe. He was such a small and easily frazzled child, and he would often turn up with new bruises or other wounds. It turned out that his foster parent was abusing him. Kakashi had met Danzo once and once was enough for him. When Kakashi had brought Kinoe over to his house, his father had picked up on the signs as well. After his dad did some digging it turned out that Kinoe, was actually a kid named Tenzo that had been kidnapped from a group home a few years earlier. Kinoe had no recollection of his life before Danzo. Sakumo took his evidence and what he compiled for the child abuse, to the police. He was able to get Danzo arrested and Kinoe, now Tenzo, to be placed in his care. The charges of kidnapping didn't stick but even the mention of abuse was enough to get Danzo out of the foster system. Danzo moved shortly after being released. Tenzo lived with the Hatake's for six blissful months before one day Sakumo had called him into the kitchen. Kakashi was sitting at the kitchen table with a somber look on his face and Sakumo was sitting next to him. Tenzo was asked to sit across from them and there was a flash of panic in his eyes.  
"You're not in trouble. We just want to talk to you about something." Sakumo had a soft look on his face and it made it hard not to calm down around him. Tenzo had taken his seat across the table from them. Kakashi then pulled out a manilla envelope and pushed it across the table to him. Inside the envelope were papers for adoption.  
"Dad and I have been talking about it for a few weeks now. We think that you make a great addition to our family. You're pack Tenzo, but we would like you to be family also." Tenzo for his most part only cried a little bit. He had it in his mind that he was damaged and that no one in their right mind would ever love him. He was wrong and the Hatake's were out to prove it.

In the present, Kakashi was still pacing the front corridor of the museum. His baby brother had been just as bewitched as everyone else by that sassy little brunet. He had to admit the way she dealt with Anko and Ibiki was admirable. The fact that she didn't just come right out and talk was a bit worrying. What could she possibly have to protect that would be worth whatever they could have done to her. She really was playing a dangerous game because he would have let Anko have her way if it meant getting information. Now he finds out that she is a twin. He pitties anyone who tries to get close to either one of them, and he has a feeling that his little brother will be on that list. He was trying to come up with ways to keep that from happening when someone entered the building. He was prepared for an attack, but what he got was a very out of breath Ibiki.  
"What happened? where are the others?"  
"Chill Captain. They are fine. I left them at the center. I am actually here to bring all of you back with me."  
"What? Why?"  
"It's what Tenzo requested."  
"Is he alright? What did you guys find?"  
"I think you should look at it for yourself because you won't believe me if I tell you."  
"Just spit it out." Ibiki sighed. Sometimes Kakashi could be really hard to deal with.  
"They have kids."  
"Which ones?"  
"All of them. From what I could see almost every unaccounted-for child was at the center. Not only that but it is being governed and all their labor is mostly children as well. Somehow, two teachers from the school were able to not only save all their students but also make a safe and thriving environment for them. It really is a sight to see."  
"That's wonderous news, my friend. I can not wait to see how these youth have been thriving in such a dark time. I look forward to meeting the other twin as well." Gai came bounding out of nowhere with the rest of the crew not long behind him.  
"So, are we going or what? I am getting bored just sitting around and waiting" A bored Anko was a dangerous Anko.  
"Fine. Pack up. We move out in twenty." Kakashi barked. He really didn't believe Ibiki. Sure the man never lied to him but how could two teachers keep so many kids alive? In a dead zone, no less. He would be sure that everything was in order before calling back to the village with any news. If it was all true they were going to have a problem. It was time to see just what was going on in this city.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenzo was in love. There was no other way to describe how he felt watching Kaida flawlessly flow through the children. She was answering a brace of questions and helping with the plants as she went. She would occasionally pick up a child or pick fruit or vegetable and place it in a basket of one of the kids working the rooftop garden. She and the boy Choji were talking about the 'mystery' plant. She was telling him all about the recipes they could make with the new ingredient. He was sure Kakashi would be happy to find out they had eggplant growing. Maybe he would be able to use that to help get all of this stuff back with them. If he was being honest, Kakashi would probably finer with taking the plants back rather than all of these kids. Kakashi didn't really care for kids. He had always been more of a dog person, Hence why he now collects strays whenever he finds them out and about. He will however be taking all the kids on their list. It's the ones that aren't on the list that he is worried about. Kakashi is far from heartless, but he has his duty and he doesn't veer away from the line set out in front of him. Tenzo internally sighed. He had a list of things he wants to show Kaida. Honestly, it's not just her. The kids would benefit from a lot of what the village has. The sense of safety and community, plus the added bonus of being with their families and friends again would do all of them some good. They seem so distant from what is really happening out in the world. So unguarded even with all their training. He must have been staring too long because Iruka saddled up to him.  
"She really is something, isn't she?" Tenzo side glanced at him. Why would he be talking to him like that? Iruka sighed.  
"If you even think about hurting her, or any of the kids, know this, we may not have your background and training but my sister and I have had to fend for ourselves for a lot longer than just this outbreak. We may not look it but we are tougher, and we don't hold back when it comes to the ones we care about. She is the only blood I have left, and I will die to protect her. I know she would do the same. As for these kids, we have sorta adopted them until we get them back to their parents, And Kaida especially can be a mean mama bear. SO if your thinking of any kind of one-and-done situation, you won't get it. She needs someone who will not be there for her but for the kids. They have to be permeant, or as permeant as this world would allow."  
"I promise I wasn't thinking of anything of the sort. I admire her and you for what you have done here. I would never just lead someone on like that. If I have feelings I wouldn't move on them unless I knew for certain that it was what we both wanted. I've been burned in the past and I don't intend on doing that again."  
"She has never been with anyone. Never dated and as far as I know she still hasn't even kissed anyone in a romantic sense. She needs someone to walk her through how she is feeling and why, someone who would have the patience and the understanding to get her through the traumas that we both have experienced, and someone who will recognize just how damaged and still how beautiful she can be. I won't let just anyone try and be that. You have to understand that."  
"How will you know if you don't someone try?"  
"Experience. I can go off of what I have been through and what I hope that she will never experience. I may be a little overprotective, but, outside of the children, she has been the only good in our world. I am sure if asked she would say the same about me."  
"Then I'll prove myself to you first before I ever get her hopes up. I'll be what she needs if what I feel progresses to that." Iruka appraised him. A lot of people have said the same thing and none have followed through. Even their best friend had once said he would be worthy of her or even of Iruka, and in the end, he just ended up burning him. The look on Tenzo's face showed determination though and perhaps he could accomplish it. It put up little fight seeming to understand just what it meant to be as broken as the twins really were.  
"I will be worthy," he stated once more, "because I know what it means to be damaged and how important it is to know that you aren't as broken as you might think." His eyes spoke of a past that might not be so dissimilar to theirs. Iruka hummed out in the agreement.  
"Word from the wise, if you want to gain her favor you need to gain the trust of her two boys. You met Shin earlier at the meeting, and her second boy is Sai. He is quiet but loves art. Shin on the other hand is more of a writer, and the only things I have ever seen him love are his brother and my sister. I don't even think Naruto or myself hold a candle to either of them. She was the one to find them and bring them home, and I am pretty sure he is harboring a small crush on her. Nothing obscene but more like and idolization. Like a saint in a way, I suppose. He will probably be the hardest to get along with. Good luck, and hopefully your around long enough to prove me wrong." He walked off to his own ball of sunshine, which was bouncing around the Uchiha boy. Tenzo will prove that he is worth it. All he had to do was convince Kakashi that they needed to take everyone and everything with them and he would work on getting the boys to like him. He could do this. He will do this. If the pain in his chest from the thought of having to leave them behind was any indicator, he was already attached and he refused to go back without everyone.


	8. Chapter 7: Where to go From Here

When Kakashi pulled up to the ally's gate, he was less than amused. There behind the gate was a boy, a child of maybe 12 or 13, standing guard with his puppy. Not just the fact that it was a child on guard but also the fact that said child was refusing to let them in. Even after Ibiki told the kid he was just there, the kid went on about how he needed some to properly authorize their entry every time. So here they were looking like asses being locked out of a gate by a child. Finally, an adult appeared. It was like seeing the sun for the first time or feeling heat after a long winter. The man that came out had a loose ponytail of dark auburn hair. His skin was golden either by the sun or naturally, Kakashi wished to find out. Those chocolate brown eyes pierced straight through any armor he could be wearing. He walked with a gaunt like he ruled the world, and Kakashi had half a mind to give it to him just to see what would happen. Then he noticed the scar running across his nose. This must be the other twin. He seemed to ignore Kakashi completely and went straight to talking with Ibiki.  
"Nice to see that you made it back alright. So this must be the rest of your team." Ibiki didn't even miss a step and even went as far as offering a smirk to the cocky brunet.  
"Yeah, this is the rest of us. You going to let us in, or did you let me bring them all here to stare at the gate?"  
"Rules first, then you can enter."  
"RULES!!!!!" Anko screeched loud enough to alert anything within a ten-block radius. It didn't even seem to phase the brother, though.  
"Yes, miss. We have rules in order to keep our very delicate balance around here. You cant house this many kids with a free for all. Rule 1: You will not be left alone with any member of the student body. Under no circumstance should you be with less than the three-man teams. Each child has a three-person team they are a part of in order to protect themselves. There are a few exceptions, Sai and Shin, which you will meet soon, are a two-man team, while the four sixth graders are a team all their own. Before you ask, yes, we did do this just before you came, but each child is with their best counterparts. Rule 2: there will be no adult activities while you are guests here. This is final and without any leeway. Rule 3: As I am sure Ibiki has told you, all of our residents are children. This means that our security and our government is also children. We run things as a unit but also as a checks and balances system. Everything is voted on by those children that have been chosen as representatives. So, neither my sister nor myself will make decisions for them. It will all be discussed as it has always been." At this, he purposely glared at Kakashi. The look sent shivers down his spine. Kakashi had already come up with a few things to do to get him to look like that again.  
"Alright, Kiba, you can let them in. I am aware that one of you has dogs. If you follow Kiba, he will show you where they can stay. It's a room on the ground floor with access to outside from a broken window. It allows them to come and go freely. Kiba or Udon usually feed the animals, so if you have specific dog food you feed, them then you have to get with one or both of them." Kakashi whistled to signal the part of the pack he brought with him. They came running from around the corner. It's nice that they would have a safe place to sleep tonight and meant that Kakashi wouldn't have to sneak out to take care of them. He only had three of his eight with him; Aniko, Bisuke, and Shiba. He left Pakkun with his father, and the rest of the pack would be patrolling the gates around the village. The first thing that registered was that the dogs went straight for the sun god of a man who just laughed and started to pet each head as it jumped up and down. It took Kakashi two whistles to get them to calm down all the while he could just feel the shock of everyone behind him. His dogs were better behaved than this.  
"Don't worry about this. Animals seem to naturally be attracted to my sister and me. If we kept every stray that wandered up to us, we could fill an entire city. That's how we came across Akamaru here. He followed my sister home from one of her runs, and Kiba instantly got attached. We have a few dogs that come and go when we are out on runs but most stay away from the children. There are a good bit of cats, as well, and a bird of some kind that keeps popping up. Hopefully, your dogs will be kind to the other animals because we leave that room open for them to come and go. The infected don't seem too interested in the animals, but we have lost a few due to fights amongst themselves." He gave one more round of pets and stood up. "Now, let's get on with the tour." He walked into the building with Kakashi staring after him. Ibiki slid up to him.  
"Told you, you wouldn't believe me." He walked away, following the others inside. Kakashi picked his jaw up off the floor and instructed his dogs to follow the boy. When he finally entered the door, he was greeted by yet another jaw-dropping sight. He came in just enough time for a black and grey blur to jump towards Gai. Kaida looked like a totally different person outside of her gear. He could defiantly see the familial relationship between the sun god that let them in and now this naturalistic beauty. Gai, for the most part, seemed completely unphased by the new look of their ex-prisoner. Gai, being the gentleman he is, caught her with ease.  
"Gai, I am so happy that you are here. I have so much to show you, and I need to introduce you to Lee." Gai let out a booming laugh.  
"Of course. I am eager to meet such great youth. Might I say that you look lovely in your natural habitat." Kaida let out a small huffed laugh as Gai set her back on the ground.  
"Always a charmer? Anyway, we need to hurry. I left Tenzo we the kids, and I have a feeling they will eat him alive." She started to make her way further into the building with Gai in tow until her brother stopped her.  
"Kaida, do you remember the rules we talked about in the meeting this morning?" She had the audacity to look a little ashamed.  
"I do. I left Tenzo with the runner team of three, and Asuma with the sixth-grade group of four." She gave a nod as if that is what he wanted.  
"And yourself. You know the rules."  
"I am just going down the hall. I'll pass the kitchen, which is staffed for dinner, and the boys are patrolling the bottom floor. I won't be 'left alone'. I trust this one. Even if you haven't spent time with them, I can at least vouch for him."  
"That's high praise coming from you."  
"Not given lightly either."  
"Of course. I trust you. Go and be safe." She gave him a blinding smile as she dragged Gai off to Kama knows where. Kakashi trusted that he could take care of himself. Iruka let out a sigh.  
"She isn't always careful, but she usually isn't wrong about people. He seems like a good guy anyway. So let's continue with the tour." He took them through what was once a banquet hall into a large kitchen area. There were two boys and a girl working in the kitchen.  
"I told you Kiba, I should be fine on my own. I'll have the rest of the kitchen crew back after they have their tour. I don't need to be taking up everyone's time."  
"Nah Hinata, we both are going to stay here with you. If something happened to you, then we would have to rely on your sister's cooking. We all know that she would try and kill us with her food." The girl, Hinata, blushed furiously. The other boy simply nodded.  
"Indeed. We will stay. Why? Because we need to protect our teammate."  
"See. Even Shino can see how important you are to this place."  
"I...I guess so." Iruka cleared his throat so that they would realize that they were no longer alone. Hinata turned an even darker shade of red.  
"I am sorry Mr. Umino. I didn't know you would be touring the kitchen. I would have had something prepared."  
"Nonsense Hinata. You already have enough on your plate. I doubt our guests are upset about it. Besides, I told you to call me Iruka now. We are all equals. Yeah?"  
"Of course. It's hard to remember that your not our teacher anymore. Forgive me."  
"Man Hinatta you don't do that to Kaida, just Iruka. Why is that."  
"Well, Kaida has always been more like one of us than a teacher. She would teach us, but more in ways where we didn't realize she was teaching till we had to test on it. Iruka was always a more by the book and in the class teacher." Shino stated as if it should all be obvious to everyone in the room.  
"I think it's just because my sister and I taught different subjects." Iruka pouted. Boy, did Kakashi love that pout. "Anyway, we need to continue on with the tour. As soon as we get everything settled, I will send down the rest of the kitchen crew and some of the garden crew to help. We will be feeding a good bit more than usual so, I figured you could use a few extra hands."  
"I could stay behind and help them." The woman with red eyes, Kurenai, volunteered. "We are, after all, taking advantage of your hospitality. The least I can do is help out a bit."  
"That sounds wonderful. I will still send down the rest of the crew as I find them. I am sure that Choji is looking forward to trying something new tonight with all these new faces around." As he was leaving, Iruka could hear Kurenai ask the kids about what they were planning on making for dinner. He let a ghost of a smile appear on his face. He is glad that some of the new adults will get along with the kids. It will make it easier when they have to leave and start their journey back to their families.  
They continued their tour. Seeing a few rooms here and there that were either used as housing or storage. They came upon an athletic center where there was a good bit of commotion. In the middle of the floor, there were five people in an all-out competition. Kakashi caught sight of Tenzo and walked up to him to check and make sure he was ok.  
"Hi, Kakashi. You are just in time. I think a few of them are about to fall out."  
"Whets going on?"  
"O Gai had challenged the kids to a competition to see who could do the most push-ups. I am judging to make sure that they are actually doing push-ups. I already had to disqualify a few because of improper form."  
"Who are you to say it was improper?" Yelled a blonde kid in the crowd.  
"A high ranking military official."  
"Yeah, whatever. I could have totally won if you knew what a real push up was."  
"Anyway, so far, it's these four left with Gai. He isn't going easy on them, though. Which is pretty impressive." It was. Gai was one of the most athletic people in their crew, and he lived for the challenge. He could see that the kids were ready to give in. The fact that one of the surviving members was, in fact, Kaida made him do a double-take. She didn't come off as an overly athletic person. Just as he was mulling over the newest information, one of the boys and the girl fell out.  
"Man, I can't believe Lee is still going." The girl with twin buns complained loudly.  
"Agreed, and look Lady Kaida is keeping up with them." The boy was defiantly a Hyuga. Just then, Tenzo cut in.  
"Alright, you three, that's 200. Time to call it a draw. Congratulations." He walked over to help Kaida up off the floor. Gai had made ease of launching himself into a crouch and standing with his fist shooting into the air.  
"Such youthful endeavor. It prides me to see such acts of vigor, even in these trying times. You certainly are a great student. With such a wonderfully hip teacher, I can see why you were able to keep up." Gai gave his blinding smile to the young boy who, under no relation, he is sure, looked like a miniature version of Gai. He wore a bright green hoody with matching sweats that had orange lines going down the sides. Gai clasped a hand on the kid's shoulder and shouted.  
"Come, Lee. Let's bask in the glory of competition. Challenges keep us full of youth and vigor." The kid gave a blinding smile as well and a mock thumbs up.  
"Yes!!! I shall follow your teachings. You are an excellent teacher Gai."  
"Let's do a hundred laps around the gym for our cool down. Who is with me?" Of course, Lee enthusiastically went along but more surprising, the two who almost finished with them went as well. The Hyuga mumbling something about keeping Lee out of trouble, and the girls following as though she had nothing better to do.  
With Gai leading the children away and with it the loud and enthusiastic rambles between him and Lee, it made way for enough quiet to notice the small laughs coming from the edge of the gym. This, to Iruka and Kakashi's surprise, was coming from a conversation between Kaida and Tenzo. Tenzo was awkwardly standing in front of Kaida, rotating back and forth from giving her a water bottle and a towel he had somehow managed to find. Kaida, for her part, was glowing, not just from the sweat she worked up, but also from the smile she wore as the conversation continued. Both Iruka and Kakashi were about to step in and end the conversation, but before they could, a large hand clasped both of them on the shoulders, bring them together by force.  
"Isn't that just a wonderful display of youthfulness? Here we have two protective older brothers ready to defend the fragile hearts of their siblings. It is wonderous but fear not. Both hearts are pure and have no ill intent against the other. I foresee a very prosperous relationship between the two. Such joys to see love blossom in such dark times."  
"He should be worried about our mission, not whatever he is doing right now." Kakashi bit out.  
"I agree. Now is not the time for a budding romance. It may complicate things in the long run." Iruka gave Kakashi a side glance.  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Kakashi didn't like the look he was getting from Iruka. He would much rather be making the brother blush or may be angry, but the look he was getting was almost betrayal and hurt.  
"It means that we are well aware of your mission and that my sister, myself, and a few of the kids aren't part of it. There is a good chance that you will only take those you were sent for, and we don't blame you for that. We, however, would like to make a trade if you would. Your brother was keen on taking the garden on the roof with you. If you promise to take all of the kids, minus ours, then we will give over everything we have. Granted, you could just take it by force, but then getting the kids to do as you say from here to where ever your village is, would be most difficult. So doing this peaceably would work in favor of everyone. You may think very little of my sister and myself, but we put the kids above all else." This caught everyone off guard. Through his speech, Iruka had attracted the attention of the rest of the adults in the gym. Tenzo's face, along with Gai's, fell hard.  
"You don't really intend to just leave them here, do you Kakashi?" Tenzo wanted above all else to believe his brother wouldn't leave innocent people to die in a world like this. He glanced a look at Kaida, who had a knowing but pained expression. She looked at him and gave a small, sad smile.  
"We figured if you guys were having to travel all this way for supplies, then you must be overpopulated. There is no way you would be taking all of us. That's why, when the first group arrived, we made sure to show off our resources. We had hoped it would be enough to buy passage for the few students that weren't on the list. Some, like Lee and Moegi, don't have families. Others like Sakura and Ten-Ten, don't come from families with a lot of money. We, of course, would love to stay with the kids, but this new reality that we live in is far from perfect and you don't always get what you want. I am afraid that there was an ulterior motive to having Gai meet Lee. You both seemed so similar, and he is very impressionable." she turned and looked Gai in the eye. "When I first met you, I knew that I could trust you with his development. I am quite fond of him, almost as though he were one of mine. I knew that if any of the kids would be left behind, he would be on the shortlist. Please forgive me for being deceitful. I hope I haven't hurt you in any way."  
"Nonsense. It was for a worthy cause, and you are right. I fell a kinship with young Lee. He reminds me of a younger me. I shall look after him and all of your students as we escort them back to the village. I hope there is a way to take all of you with us." He looked pleadingly at Kakashi.  
"Sadly, the twins are right. We cant safely complete our mission with all of these kids. On top of that, the village is running short of supplies. Both medical and food supplies are at less than 20% capacity. If we keep going the way we are, then we will probably all die of infection or starvation. The garden plots and solar panels will boost our food supply. With all the knowledge stored in the library here and the generators, we will be able to train more people and keep our med centers open 24/7." Kakashi had to give it to them. They really thought all this out. It seems that right from the start of Kaida getting captured, to invite them all here, it was all just an elaborate plan to get them to take all the kids. He couldn't justify not taking them if he was taking all of their supplies.  
"What will you guys do if we take everything. It's not like you could stay in the city all by yourself. Especially since it's a dead zone. I am surprised you have even lasted this long." Anko blunt as ever.  
"we will wait a few days after you leave, before trekking out on our own. That way, there will be no possibility of us following you," Kaida answered.  
"And what of the kids? You think that they will just let you guys go off on your own like that? What happened to you guys not doing anything unless you all stayed together?" Tenzo was beyond upset. Not only was Kakashi going to leave the twins behind, but they had figured it out from day one and had been playing them.  
"We are simply going to tell the kids that someone will come back for us. We will have to explain it strategically for some of them to go along with it and even then at least one of them might see through it. Put it this way, you need two scouts up ahead, then you pair off the children per adult, with two following in the back to make sure no one is following you. If I were you I would put Kakashi and Hyate in the front. Kakashi is a tracker and Hyate is good at sneaking about. Following the group would be Anko and Ibiki simply because the kids won't do well with either. The children pairing should go like this: Asuma should have Konohamaru and Udon, Kurenai should have the Hyuga sisters, Genma with Choji and Ino, Radio with Shikamaru and Sasuke, Yugao with Moegi and Sakura, and Tenzo with Kiba and Shino. With these pairings, the kids will feel the safest and the ideal adult will be with them to handle anything that comes up. Radio and Yugao will have the most trouble. Sasuke and Shikamaru will question the decision to leave us behind and Sakura and Moegi are two of the least violent people here, so if push comes to shove they will need someone to protect them. I haven't spent a lot of time with all of you, but I am usually really good at reading people, so these pairings should work the best. With everyone doing a job there isn't much room for the last five of us. also, we could spin that someone needs to stay here and keep the place secure until you guys come back for the rest of the books and equipment. Regardless most of the kids will take this at face value if we say it's what is needed." Her logic was uncanny. they thought of everything right down to who would give them problems.  
"So what about you? What about your kids? How do you expect me to just leave you guys behind?"  
"Tenzo, it's not what I am expecting, but it is what is going to happen. Who knows, maybe our paths will cross again under better circumstances." She was wearing another sad smile plastered to her face and he wanted for the world to erase it. Her face should only hold the most guanine smiles he could make her have.  
"It's only five people. Can we really not just take all of them?" Yugao asked quietly from the background. It seems like no one was too comfortable leaving them behind. Finally, Iruka spoke up.  
"We aren't leaving it up for discussion. My sister and I have made our choice and should our paths cross again perhaps we will reconsider it but for now, we need to ensure that all of those kids are safe happy, and healthy. Once the garden is thriving and your ability to produce enough food to sustain yourselves and others then you can go looking for us again." When he said this he held a heated gaze with Kakashi. Perhaps Kakashi wasn't the only one who felt the spark between them. "For now let's get dinner ready and eat. We all will need a good night's rest for what is to come." With that, he sent the group of visitors to the kitchen area along with all the kids they could round up except for Shin, Sai, and Naruto. He and Kaida pulled them into a small room all their own.  
"We need to discuss things with you three. The group that found us is from a village not far from here. They are taking the kids whose parents reside in the village. We have asked them to take the kids that don't have parents as well. If you want to stay with the rest of the children and go to the village that is fine, but Kaida and I will be going off on our own. We wanted the decision to be yours to make. It might be hard going with us. It certainly will be dangerous. It wasn't something we could decide for you." He let out a sigh. they had been dreading this conversation since the realization hit them. It would hurt to give the boys up, but for their own good, they would do it. On the other hand, they knew that they couldn't force them to leave either. They would just cause problems and end up out on their own. Both twins would much rather just give them the option now instead of dealing with the aftermath later.  
"I would go with you. You know that. I wouldn't leave either of you." Sai spoke, albeit softly but with as much passion as he had.  
"If Sai is going, I am going." Shin couldn't leave his brother.  
"Man Iruka, you know you guys are the only family I have. I don't want to just be another orphan with no place to call home. It'll suck not having my friends, but I can't live without my family." Both twins were tearing up at Naruto's speech. He was definitely the most articulate of the three, though they knew that all three of them loved them. It was nice to have that reassurance that they were doing right by at least these three.  
"Sasuke is going to be mad at me when I tell him, though."  
"No Naruto. You cant tell him or any of the other children." Iruka mentally facepalmed. He almost thought that Naruto was mature enough to understand what was going on.  
"Why not?"  
"Because, if you tell them then they will get upset and try and stay or make us go with them. That would just make the whole situation harder on everyone. There is obviously a reason we can't go with them, but the other children have families in that village, so it's only right that they are reunited with them. The only reason we get the option is that we are family." It was best to be blunt with Naruto and that is exactly what Sai did.  
"When will we leave?" Shin had to know how long they had in relative safety. He also wanted to know how long he had to divert all the attention Kaida was getting. Not that he didn't want to see her happy, he just knew that none of them deserved her.  
"As soon as we know that all the kids will be safe we will leave. They still have to come up with transportation and a means of feeding everyone while on the road. From what we have gathered it took them almost two days to get here, therefor it should take a little more than three days for them to get back with all of the kids safely. That's a long time to be feeding kids, especially if you're not used to dealing with children. When we know that there won't be any major problems, we will leave. The goal here is to make it to where none of the other kids fight them when we are gone. It wouldn't do to have civil unrest while traveling that far in such dangerous times." Iruka and Kaida have already been discussing how they could transport everything. There were a few semi-trailers at the grocery down the block. They had keys and plenty of space for the kids and the supplies. The only problem would be finding gas. They hadn't had a need to look for something like that so they would have to see if the others would know where to get some or if they had stock to get both trailers going. They also weren't aware of the road conditions outside of the city. It could be next to impossible to get such large vehicles from point a to point b. So many variables that would require open discussion with their visitors. For now, they were going to enjoy the time they had left with everyone.

Dinner was good. All the kids seemed ecstatic about being able to go back to their families. Lee was happy that he would be able to go with Gai and train some more. None of the kids even spared a thought to whether the twins would be going with them or not. Instead, they went on about all the things they would tell and show their families. It was a warming and a hardening experience for the twins. They were happy that the kids were going to be with the ones that they loved but it hurt a little that none of them even thought about the ones that didn't have families waiting for them. Moegi seemed a bit down by the news until Hayate and Yugao came up to her and told her they would find a place for her as well. It was good for all of them. The kids all got a break from the watch shifts as the adults volunteered to take them over.

It was now sometime close to midnight. The sky was black and the stars were all clear for viewing. Kaida was laying on the ledge of the building, letting one leg off the edge. It wasn't the first time she thought about what would happen if she fell. She stared at the stars wishing that everything could back to normal. She wanted to go back to the times when they and school and she would take the boys to the park to play, or to the zoo or aquarium just to see something new. She wanted the times where they would go out for dinner and the times where they would stay up late eating pizza and watching bad tv. She didn't care if her life wasn't important before all of this. She wanted that simplicity back. She couldn't help the silent tears that fell as she fully came to terms that they were losing their kids. Over the last years, that's what they had become. They were all family and now they were going back to their true families. The kids had all but forgotten them and were moving forward, leaving them in the past. It hurt. It hurt so much to be so unimportant to something that they gave their lives for. It was to be expected though. How do you stand up to something real? They weren't their real family. Not their real parents or older siblings. They had both come to terms that one day the kids might want to leave, but it didn't make it hurt any less. She let the tears fall as she watched the stars swirl in the sky, blurred by the salty waters in her vision. She felt the drain of the last few days. Slowly she started to dose off, even though the tears didn't stop as her eyes started to droop closed. Someone cleared their throats causing her to panic and almost falling off the edge. Strong hands grabbed her and stabilized her.  
"I am sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I just saw you up to her from my sweep of the ground floor. I thought I would come and check on you." It had to be Tenzo. Here she was having a breakdown and the cutest guy she had ever seen had to be the one to witness it.  
"I am fine. I just couldn't sleep." She fends. She didn't want to have to go through everything that was in her head right now.  
"You were crying. Please. Maybe if you talk about it to someone, it will make you feel better." He said as he sat down on the ledge with her. He pulled the sleeves of his long sleeve shirt down to cover the heel of his palm. He tucked a bit of hair behind her ear and reached for her chin to make her look at him. When she finally allowed him to adjust her head, he began to wipe the tear streaks away.  
"You are far too perfect to be up here crying alone. It pains me to think of what could be eating at you."  
"Your so sweet. It ridiculous that someone like you had survived all this." She tried to look anywhere but his face. He was so close. Then he started to close the distance and she started to panic, but instead of going in for a kiss like she thought he simply kissed her forehead.  
"Let me bear some of that weight with you." He whispered into the crown of her head as he pulled her into a hug. She couldn't hold it together anymore. She let the tears flow and when they finally stopped she couldn't help but spill everything in her head. She told him how it hurt that they were so easily forgotten, how she felt that they were losing their family, and how she feared for her own family. He just held her through it all. Underneath all the bravado she and her brother possessed, were just scared people suffering the loss of what they struggled to build. He ran his hand over her head, catching her hairband and releasing her hair. He slowly stroked his fingers through it in a calming motion.  
"I can't say that I understand what you are going through, but I can say that I am going to try and get you and your family to come with us. I really like it. Call me selfish but I want to keep you and your family close. I want to find out what it would take to make you happy. I want to see just how big you can smile. A real smile, not the one that you wear for everyone else. I want so much that I can't just let you go without a fight. I know you and your brother have a rough history and I would be patient and move at whatever pace you were most comfortable with. I want to train with Shin and show some of my architectural drawings to Sai. I want to see all the children run around the village like we aren't facing the end of the world. Will you let me try? Will you let me fight for you and your family? Because if you give me permission I will."  
"You barely know me. Why would you risk so much for a stranger?"  
"Because I am good at reading people, and I know that if given the chance I could love you. I just need the chance." She had never done this before, but she was willing to give him a chance. She lifted her head to look him in the eyes. She leaned in and kissed him lightly. A small flush on both of their faces blossomed when they realized what just happened. He threaded his fingers through her hair and pulled her forward for a proper kiss. It was like fireworks going off in her chest. She could have stayed in that moment forever. His hand in her the other resting on her hip both of her hands rest on his lap as they began to lean more into each other until someone else cleared their throat. They broke apart like the other was fire and looked to see who was disturbing them. It was Asuma.  
"I just came to see why you hadn't returned to your post, but I can see you got distracted." He drawled out. He turned to Kaida. "Shouldn't you be in bed? I am sure someone would be worried about you being up here alone."  
"I couldn't sleep. A lot has happened these last few days."  
"Tomorrow Kakashi is going to make contact with the village and see how they want to proceed. I am going to push my father to get the council to request that you all come back with us. It might take more than one trip, but I will push for it. You guys gave everything for these kids. You don't deserve to be left behind like this."  
"While I appreciate it, my brother and I have come to terms with the fact that for the children we might have to stay behind. We will do what is best for them."  
"That's bullshit and you know it. They still need you guys and it seems like others might need you just as much." He gave a pointed look at Tenzo.  
"I am putting together a proposal for the council and I have already come up with a plan to get the sat phone from Kakashi if he refuses to go along with it. I am not leaving them here without a fight. Now we will go back on patrol and discuss how we can help each other. I will make good on my promises. Kaida, if you let me, I will."  
"I will try." It was the best she could give him. She couldn't think straight with everything in her head right now. "I Am going to head to bed now." She left them on the roof to continue their conversation.

"So, you like her?" Asuma was standing in front of Tenzo with his arms crossed, portraying the picture-perfect protective older brother.  
"I think it is more than just like." That got him a raised eyebrow. "I know we just met, but I can't help but feel like I am supposed to be with her. Like I should do everything in my power to make sure she is safe and smiling."  
"I get it. I felt the same way when I met Kyrenia. Just don't fuck it up. You hurt her, and there will be a line waiting to kick your ass."  
"I'll be the first one in that line."  
"Pft probably now let's get back before they send someone to find us." the night continued without any problems. A hopeful reflection of what is to come. Tenzo couldn't wait to make good on his promises and he would fight will all he had to accomplish it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read. I am always open to opinions. I would love to add art to this if any is interested in that I just can't draw worth anything. I would love to be apart of discord I'm just not aware of how to go about that. All help is welcome and I hope to be posting more soon. :P


End file.
